


Mine

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Idiots in Love, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Quick Burn, Singer Adrien Agreste, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Chat Noir se ofrece a ayudar a Marinette para poder conquistar al chico que ama. Pero no estaba en sus planes enamorarse de ella. Chat no puede dejar que Marinette este con otro y tendrá que convencerla de que se quede a su lado.//Inspirada en la canción de Bazzi, Mine//.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (One-sided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Sinopsis

_**Si Chat Noir no quiere perder a Marinette, va a tener que seducirla.** _

La amistad entre el superhéroe de París y la aspirante a diseñadora de modas surge un día de lluvia. 

Marinette es consiente que este es su ultimo año de colegio y aun no ha podido declararse a su amado Adrien. Pero su solución llega cuando su amigo felino se ofrece a ayudarla para que conquiste al chico que ama. _Sin tener idea de que se trata de él._

Pero Chat nunca se llego a imaginar que terminaría enamorándose de su amiga. Ahora tendrá que convencer a Marinette de quedarse con él. 

Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es...

 **seduciéndola.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Adrien**

  
—¡Mariquita milagrosa! —Lanzó la pelota de tenis al cielo y millas de catarinas rodearon la ciudad, reconstruyéndola.

Una vez más París está a salvo gracias a sus héroes.

—Bien joué. —Exclamamos y chocamos los puños.

—Hasta la próxima Chat. —Hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue con ayuda de su yo-yo. Me quedarían unos segundos mirando fijamente por donde había ido hasta perderle la vista. Suspire y me marche del lugar.

────────────────────────

No tengo palabras para describir el cabreo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Aprieto los labios para evitar que un montón de groserías salgan de mi boca. Si podría matar con solo mirar a una persona, entonces Chloé ya podría ser en el suelo con la piel blanca y sin pulso. Mi padre siempre me ha inculcado que nunca —bajo ninguna situación— pierda los modales. La gente piensa que soy pacifista. Aunque la realidad es otra. Si soy capaz de usar los puños para resolver los problemas. ¡Vamos! Soy Chat Noir, durante estos cuatro años de ser superhéroe he estado repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra. Sin embargo, no puedo dar el lujo de perder los cabales de lo contrario mi padre me daría un sermón y quien sabe, quizás se le de por volverme a encerrar en la mansión y las únicas veces que saldré es para las sesiones de fotos o algún evento social. Pero estoy «a esto» de estrellar mi puño en la cara de Chloé Bourgeois. Se perfectamente que a una mujer no se le debe golpear. Pero esta vez sus acciones se pasaron del límite.

¿Y bien? —Me cruzo de brazos—. Me podrías explicar porque hiciste eso, Chloé.

La rubia hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

—¡Di algo maldita mar! —Paso una frustrada mano por mi cabello. Contrólate Adrien.

¿Qué no es obvio? —Suela Alya con rabia—. Esta idiota se le ha cargado a Marinette durante años. Y todo por envidiosa.

—Disculpa. ¿Yo, envidiar a esa panadera? —Su tono de arrogancia me tiene harto—. Soy la hija del alcalde de París. Tengo dinero, belleza y por su supuesto soy fabulosa. Comparando a Marinette es solo una muerta de hambre.

-Eres una...! —Alya estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, pero Nino la detuvo—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Le daré una paliza que nunca olvidara!

—Contrólate. No vale la pena. —Dijo Nino—. Podrías meterte en problemas. Lo importante aquí es ver como está Marinette.

Aprieto los puños. No me imagino de cómo se encuentre ella en estos momentos. Se por Alya lo mucho que estuvo trabajando Marinette estas ultimas semanas. ¿Y para qué? A final de cuentas el esfuerzo fue en vano, todo gracias a la arrogante de mi amiga de la infancia.

Error. Mi ex amiga.

—Como sea. —Masculló la oji azul—. Vámonos Sabrina.

Puedo ver un deje de arrepentimiento en el rostro de la pelirroja. Sabrina susurra un <<lo siento>> antes de darse la vuelta para irse con su amiga. No es con nosotros con quienes se debe disculpar, sino con la persona que resulto afectada.

—Sera mejor ir a verla. —Alya se coloca la mochila en su espalda y se agacha para recoger unas hojas completamente desgarradas. —Estoy preocupada. Jamás la vi de esa forma tan... vulnerable.

—Es entendible la forma en la salió corriendo. —Afirma Nino mientras ayuda a su novia a recoger las hojas. Imito la acción del moreno. —Creo que yo igual hubiera reaccionado de esa forma.

—Entonces vamos. —Digo con firmeza al momento de levantarme. Mis amigos asienten con la cabeza y miro lo que quedo de los bocetos de Marinette. Hago una mueca y comenzamos a caminar.

Sabine nos recibe con una sonrisa amigable.

Los tres nos acercamos al sofá y nos sentamos. El olor a galletas recién horneadas llega a mis fosas nasales y la señora Cheng coloca una bandeja con unas deliciosas galletas de chispas de chocolate frente a nosotros. Le damos las gracias y comenzamos a degustar de estas delicias. La mujer nos pide esperar para ir con Marinette y avisarle que estamos aquí. Asentimos y seguimos comiendo. Madre mía. Son las mejores galletas que he probado en mi vida. Gracias a mis poderes puedo darme el gusto de probar alguna golosina, que tengo estrictamente prohibido consumir. Pero sin duda los Dupain-Cheng hacían el mejor pan y postre de París. Llámenme idiota, pero podría casarme con estas galletas.

Mi celular empieza a vibrar. Un mensaje de Nathalie preguntándome en donde me encuentro, que mi clase de esgrima comienza en cinco minutos. Estoy a punto de escribirle que no iré, pero la señora Sabine aparece. Por su expresión deduzco que las cosas no están para nada bien.

—Lo siento chicos. —Suelta un suspiro—. Pero Marinette no quiere ver a nadie por el momento.

Muerdo la parte izquierda de mi mejilla.

—Descuide. Nosotros entendemos. ¿Cierto, chicos? —Dice Nino mientras nos observa fijamente.

Alya agacha la cabeza.

—Esta bien. —Dice resignada—. Por favor. Dígale que se contacte conmigo cuando pueda.

Sabine asiente.

—Bueno. Gracias por las galletas. Adiós.

Una vez fuera de la casa tomamos rumbos diferentes. Cruce la calle y llegue al colegio. Nathalie estaba en la entrada junto a Gorila. Me preguntó en donde estaba y le mentí diciendo que tenia que hacer un trabajo con una amiga, pero esta había enfermado y lo decimos dejar para otro día. La de lentes no parecía muy convencida, pero lo dejo pasar. Ella me dio el bolso que contenía mi equipo de esgrima, lo había olvidado por las prisas debido a que un akuma le pareció de puta madre atacar a las seis de la mañana. Sin perder mas tiempo entre al colegio a paso veloz para llegar a la clase.

Unas horas mas tarde, entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta con brusquedad.

¿Es tan malo desear que alguien me adopte? Supongo que no. Con el padre que tengo es razonable que se me cruce aquello por la mente. Este hombre terminara por sacarme canas de todos los colores, a lo Rainbow Dash. Me siento en el sofá y enciendo la televisión. Con suerte me puedo topar con alguna película de acción y así apaciguar la cólera que tengo. Tal parece que hoy es el día de _enojar a Adrien_. Primero que Chloé rompiera los bocetos de Marinette. Segundo en clase de esgrima se integro un chico tan ególatra que saco de casillas a mas de uno. Tercero mi padre decidió —sin consultarme— que tomaría clases de canto. Él sabe perfectamente que apenas tengo tiempo para mí por culpa de la maldita agenda que he estado llevando desde hace años. Tal parece que eso no le importa, así que con voz frívola dijo que si o si iría a esas clases.

¿Este día podría empeorar?

En ese momento me regañe por decir eso. En la televisión mostraron que un nuevo akumatizado estaba haciendo de las suyas. Suspiro. A pesar de las suplicas de Plagg para que le deje terminar de comer su amado queso, me transforme en Chat Noir. Sali por la ventana para acabar con el villano de turno, pero mi mente simplemente estaba en otro lado. A causa de esto termine chocando contra una pared. Aterricé en un callejón, mordí mi lengua para no soltar un gritillo. Siento como un leve hilo de sangre sale de mi nariz y llega a mi labio superior. Toco la zona afectada por el golpe e inmediatamente dejo de hacerlo. Delicadamente limpio el rastro de sangre y con ayuda de mi bastón retomo mi camino. He recibido peores golpes que ese, no puedo dejar que un dolor de nariz me detenga, Ladybug me necesita para poder acabar con el akuma.

Pero tal parece que mi presencia no es requerida. Puesto que Ladybug acaba de purificar al akuma y ahora utiliza su _Miraculous Ladybug_ para reparar los daños causados por la pequeña rubia que esta sentada en el suelo preguntándose que hacia ahí. Me acerco a My Lady pero esta al verme frunce el ceño y se retira antes de que pueda decir algo. Menuda suerte. Ahora ella está molesta por haber llegado tarde.

Cabizbajo camino por las calles de París. Ser el portador del miraculous de la mala suerte es una putada. Lo único que falta para completar este mal día es que llueva. Suelto un grito de frustración al momento que empieza a llover a cantaros. El universo se ha puesto en mi contra. Llego al parque y me siento en una banca. No me importa estar recibiendo este diluvio.

—Estupendo. Y ahora me dará un resfriado. —Susurro con sarcasmo. Pero maldigo entre dientes cuando estornudo. Será mejor que le pare a mi negatividad.

Cierro los ojos mientras me recargo en el banco. De repente ya no siento la lluvia. Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un paraguas que me cubre. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la persona que sostiene el paraguas.

_Marinette._

—Creí que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua. —Dijo con voz socarrona—. ¿Por qué estas aquí? Podrías enfermarte, ¿sabes?

Resoplo.

—Es lo mas probable, con la suerte que he tenido. —Sonrío—. Pero... ¿y que hay de ti?

Ella frunce los labios.

—No soporte el estar encerrada en mi habitación. —Chasquea la lengua—. Así que decidí tomar aire fresco.

—¿Con este clima? —Arquee una ceja—. ¿En serio?

—Bueno, tú estabas de lo más tranquilo en la lluvia. —Ella protesto.

—Touché.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, seguramente ha estado llorando. No es para menos. Su cabello estaba suelto. Es la primera vez que la veo sin sus coletas. Hago una mueca al ver que está vestida con un short blanco y una blusa de tirantes rosa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —Pregunta con cierta molestia.

—Lo siento. —Hago una pausa—. ¿No sientes frío? La ropa que llevas puesta no te abriga para nada.

Ella se relaja.

—No me importa. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Claro que le pasa algo, yo estuve presente. Pero eso ella no lo sabe.

—No me digas. El gatito está preocupado por mí. —A pesar de su intento de hacerse la graciosa se nota que su animo está por los suelos.

—Marinette. —Pronuncio seriamente—. Solo hemos hablado en ciertas ocasiones cuando has estado en peligro. —Me levanto y tomo su mano—. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

Ella se tensa ante mis palabras.

—Ella lo arruino... —Dice con tristeza—. Chloé destrozo los bocetos para la beca.

Aprieto los dientes.

—¿Cuál beca? —Pregunto con cautela.

—Entre al programa de becas para entrar a una de las mejores universidades de diseño y modelaje. —Agachó la cabeza—. Para obtenerla tenia que demostrar mi talento. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era presentar los bocetos y por culpa de Chloé eso no podrá ser.

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lagrimas recorren por sus mejillas. La tristeza invade mi cuerpo y sin aviso la estrecho entre mis brazos. Ella se sobresalta por mi acción y deja caer el paraguas.

—No me gusta verte así. —Susurre en su oído—. Mírame, Marinette.

Alza su mirada.

—Eres una gran chica. Talentosa, amable y hermosa. —Retiro las lagrimas de su rostro—. Realmente... tan hermosa. —Me quedo perdido recorriendo su rostro con mi vista, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. 

—Chat Noir. —Susurra.

No me había dado cuenta lo preciosa que es Marinette. Posee unos grandes y bellos ojos azules y una nariz pequeña. Sus labios son de un tono rojo como las cerezas. Pueda que ella no este muy dotada en su delantera, pero su trasero redondo y respingón lo recompensa.

_¡Joder! ¿¡En que cosas estas pensando Adrien!? Ella es tu amiga._

Muerdo mi labio inferior.

—Sera mejor que te lleve a casa. —Digo con voz ronca—. Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

—No es necesario. —Niega con la cabeza—. Puedo ir sola.

—Esta bien. —Tomo su rostro entre mis manos—. Eso sí. No más lágrimas. Anda, dame una sonrisa.

Hace una mueca.

—Por favor, mi princesa. -Alto. ¿Acabo de usar el «Mi»? -. Hazlo por este gato.

Se muestra indecisa, pero termina por ceder.

—Tu ganas, Chat.

Una linda sonrisa adorna su rostro. Las leves punzadas en mi pecho y el calor que desprecian mis mejillas me dejan perplejo. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando. Estamos completamente empapados por la lluvia. Aun así, quedo embelesado con la sonrisa de Marinette. O mejor dicho, lo hermosa que es. 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Adrien**

  
Nuestra profesora de Educación Cívica entra al salón de clases con una cara de molestia absoluta. A continuación, nos anuncia que tal nos fue en el examen parcial.

Malas noticias, casi toda la clase ha reprobado.

Cuando Julinette Blanchet entro a nuestro salón al comenzar el semestre tenía una misión entre manos, jodernos la vida. En años anteriores no habíamos tenido ningún problema con esta materia, pero llega esta mujer que podría ser pariente de Maléfica y nuestras calificaciones son de morderse las uñas. Blanchet no parece entender porque nadie de nuestra clase sobresale. Yo puedo responder a eso: quiere que nos aprendamos conceptos de izquierda a derecha, los trabajos que le presentamos no le «convencen» por lo que la nota máxima que nos pone es un 7 y luego están sus exámenes que parecen ser sacados de alguna tesis. Y, aun así, la muy maldita se atreve a escupirnos que todo esto nos lo ganamos por nuestra falta de interés en la materia. Que te jodan.

—La semana que viene voy a tomar un examen de recuperación para los que hayan reprobado. —Dice mientras arruga la frente—. Espero que esta vez si se esfuercen.

 _Ja_. Ella no estaba para nada dispuesta a tomar una recuperación. Recuerdo a ver visto a Chloé entrar a la oficina del señor Damocles toda enfurruñada, estoy seguro que debió de haber sacado la carta de «hija del alcalde» para que obligase a la profesora de no perjudicarnos por nuestra pésima nota. Del como ella se enteró de que habíamos reprobado no tengo idea.

La profesora pasa por los asientos para entregarnos nuestro examen. Al ver mi hoja muerdo mi lengua para no soltar un grito de sorpresa. He sacado un 10. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Quiero aclarar antes que nada que, si estudie, pero al momento de responder las complicadas preguntas supe de inmediato que no llegaría ni a la nota mínima. Solamente me dedique a escribir lo que se me viniera a la cabeza. Incluso Max, que es el mas listo de todos, ha reprobado. 

Nino mira mi examen y queda sorprendido.

—Mierda. ¡Has sacado 10! —Dice en voz baja—. Joder ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Créeme ni yo lo sé. —Doblo la hoja y la guardo en mi mochila—. Simplemente escribí chorradas y ya.

—A eso amigo mío le llamo suerte. —Deja de hablar y mira al frente para poner atención a la clase.

¿Suerte? Definitivamente la buena suerte no ha estado de mi lado. Aunque pensándolo mejor quizás —por esta vez— si lo estaba, con el aguacero que recibí ayer debí de haberme enfermado, pero no fue así. Lastimosamente Marinette no corrió con lo mismo. Al llegar al instituto y no verla me preocupe. A lo mejor seguía mal por lo de la beca. Hasta que Alya me conto que se encontraba resfriada. Y ahora que lo pienso Marinette se sentirá mal cuando se entere que ha reprobado. Siento una punzada de compasión, ella tenía suficiente con lo de sus bocetos. Por fortuna tenia una oportunidad de mejor la nota, aunque conociendo a la bruja de Blanchet no se las dará tan fácil. Si fuese por ella nos reprobaba y listo. Decidido, iría a casa de Marinette y le prestaría mi hoja de examen, así ella se guiara y no tendrá tanto problema. Tampoco puedo dejar de lado a mi mejor amigo y a su novia. Discretamente le digo a Nino que le pasare mis respuestas por correo para que luego se las pase a Alya. Este asiente con la cabeza y me agradece.

────────────────────────

Esta vez quien me recibe es Tom, el padre de Marinette. El enorme hombre me da unas palmadas en la espalda mientras me pregunta si me apetece comer algo. Me iba a negar hasta que mi estomago gruñó. Me sentí avergonzado pero el señor Dupain me ofreció una rebanada de Pie de zarza mora. Camine algo incomodo hacia la mesa y comencé a degustar del pastel. En ese momento Sabine baja de las escaleras y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Preguntó a la vez que me servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Supe que su hija estaba enferma, así que decidí visitarla para darle las tareas y saber como seguía.

La mujer soltó una risilla.

—Que amable de tu parte. A Marinette le dará gusto verte.

—Eso espero. —Lleve otro trozo de Pie a mi boca.

—Descuida chico. —Dijo el señor Dupain—. No por nada mi niña habla mucho de ti.

Al escuchar aquello la extrañeza me invadió.

—¿Ella habla de mí?

—Eh, sí. Dice que eres un chico encantador, pero sobre todo buen amigo.

No hago más preguntas, aunque la respuesta de la señora Cheng no me convence. Termino de comer y me dispongo a subir las escaleras. La trampilla que da a la habitación está abierta, asomo un poco la cabeza, en el diván rosa esta Marinette con los audífonos puestos y cosiendo algo. Con cuidado me acerco a ella, está absorta en su tarea que no se da cuenta de mi presencia. Fijo mi vista en lo que posee en las manos, un muñeco de Chat Noir.

Sonrío.

—Es un lindo muñeco. —Dije eso cerca de su oído.

Ella giro lentamente su rostro hacia mí. Pegó un salto y cayo de trasero al piso. Movía sus manos como si quisiera hacer un cuadrado mientras balbuceaba. Reprimí una carcajada, verla de esa forma me parecía adorable. Pero eso no se lo pensaba decir. Me senté en el diván, cogí el muñeco y lo observé minuciosamente.

—¿Q-que ha-haces a-aquí Adrien? —Tartamudeó mientras se acercaba con cautela.

—Alya me comento que te habías refriado y vine a ver como seguías. —Dije sin quitar de vista al muñeco.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó—. Pues, me siento mejor gracias a un remedio casero de mamá. — Mordió su labio inferior— . ¿Te preocupaste... por mí?

—Por supuesto. —Le sonrío—. No sabes como me he sentido con lo ocurrido con Chloé. —Dije cabizbajo—. Hablando de eso. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella hace una mueca.

—Mal. Pero no puedo seguir lamentándome. —Suelta un suspiro—. Ahora debo pensar en que universidad ingresare.

—Lo siento mucho. Si hubiera llegado antes al salón quizás yo...

—No Adrien. —Me interrumpió—. Tu no tienes la culpa.

—Deseabas tanto ir a esa universidad, ¿cierto? —Ella asiente con la cabeza. Se sienta a mi lado y ve que sostengo al muñeco—. ¿Te gusta?

—A decir verdad, te quedo genial. —La observe por unos instantes—. ¿Es el único que hiciste?

—En realidad no. También hice uno de Ladybug y algunos villanos.

La melodía de una llamada entrante resuena en mi mochila.

—Disculpa. —Le digo a Marinette mientras cojo el celular—. Nathalie. ¡Que! ¿Es hoy? Pero... si claro bajo en unos minutos.

Suspiro.

—Me tengo que ir. —Anuncio—. Mi clase de canto comenzara en unos minutos.

—¿Clases de canto? —Suelta con sorpresa—. No tenia idea que te gustara cantar.

Chasqueo la lengua.

—Si bueno, ahora lo sabes. —Digo entre dientes—. Cierto. Por poco lo olvido. —Rebusco en mi mochila y le entrego su hoja de examen.

Suelta un grito de horror.

—¿¡Un 3!? Mi vida se acabó, ahora no podre graduarme y mis padres se sentirán decepcionados. —Exclamó mientras se jaloneaba el cabello.

—Tranquila Marinette. —Muestro mi examen—. Ten. Puedes revisar mis respuestas así para que estés preparada para la recuperación de la próxima semana.

—No me jodas. ¿Sacaste un 10? —Ella me mira estupefacta—. Eres muy inteligente Adrien. No quiero decir que dudaba que lo eras. Es decir, tu siempre lo has sido, pero yo ¡ah! Olvídalo. Gracias. —Sonríe nerviosa. 

Arqueó una ceja.

—Descuida. Te mentiría si diría que no me sorprendido esa nota. —Rasco mi cuello—. Estaba seguro de que había reprobado como los demás.

Me pongo de pie.

—Por cierto. ¿Podrías pasarle mis respuestas a Nino y Alya? —Le pido—. Es que se los prometí.

—Claro. Lo hare. —Sonrió.

—Hasta mañana. —Me despido mientras bajo las escaleras.

—Hasta mañana. —Dice con suavidad.   
  


Al ingresar al salón donde se llevará a cabo la clase de canto la incomodidad recorre mi sistema nervioso. No conozco absolutamente a nadie. Escaneo a todos con la mirada, por sus vestimentas y esa forma creída de hablar deduzco que provienen de buena clase social. _Genial_. Estaba rodeado de un montón de niños estirados, desde niño mi madre me enseño que por tener dinero yo no era alguien superior a los demás. Aquello de las clases sociales era una estupidez. Pero las personas que estaban aquí no compartían ese pensamiento.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí. Adrien Agreste. —Volteo para ver a la persona que dijo eso.

Mi primer pensamiento es: Mierda.

El segundo pensamiento: No por favor.

—Claude. —Aprieto los dientes.

—Modelo, esgrimista y ahora cantante. —Dijo con voz socarrona—. Me sorprendes Agreste. Que sigue, ¿astronauta? 

Frunzo el ceño.

—Si, como sea. —Me dirijo a una de las bancas para sentarme. De por si ya era un martirio tener que soportarlo en clase de esgrima para que ahora le tenga que ver la careta en clases de canto.

De pronto la mirada de todos se posa sobre mí. Un leve escalofrió recorre mi espalda. En un parpadeo tengo los chicos y chicas a mi alrededor pidiéndome que me tomase fotos con ellos y autógrafos. Me siento rodeado por una manada de leones que se encuentran disputando por ver quien me devoraba primero.

Afortunadamente el profesor hace acto de presencia y les pide a todos que tomen asiento.

—Buenas tardes a todos. —Sonríe—. Mi nombre es Lucas Carpentier. Seré su profesor de canto, espero que lo que dure el curso ustedes hayan sacado el artista que llevan dentro.

Un profundo suspiro suena a mi lado. Una chica rubia tantea con su lápiz, por su expresión de fastidio llego a la conclusión de que no soy el único al que le han obligado a estar aquí.

**────────────────────────**

Me encuentro solo en la entrada de una casa abandonada. Ladybug me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que viniese aquí. Suelto un suspiro y con cuidado entro a la casa. Todo esta oscuro, de no ser por mi visión nocturna no sabría hacia donde dirigirme. Lo que me llevaba a la pregunta del porque My Lady me cito en este lugar. Mi intercomunicador suena y contesto rápido.

—My Lady.

—Ve arriba. La primera habitación a la derecha. —Su tono de voz fue firme.

Cautelosamente me dirijo hacia arriba. Al llegar la puerta de la habitación que me indico Ladybug, se encontraba entreabierta, por lo que cojo mi bastón listo para cualquier cosa.

Al empujar la puerta, suelto el bastón de la impresión. Estaba preparado para algún tipo de trampa. Pero no para lo que mis ojos estaban apreciando. _Oh my God._ Siento que estoy en el cielo y la chica que se encuentra sobre la cama es un ángel. Veamos, lo único que lleva puesto es una lencería roja con puntos negros.

—Por fin llegas. —Se sienta sobre sus piernas, inclinándose hacia adelante dándome una perfecta vista de sus pechos de tamaño considerable —ni grandes ni pequeños—.

Trago saliva.

—Ladybug... ¿Qué es todo esto? —Observo la habitación que parece ser sacada de una película romántica. Velas alrededor de nosotros, pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo y un aroma a ¿lavanda? No estoy seguro, pero huele bien.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Relame su labio inferior—. Esta noche todas tus fantasías se harán realidad Chat Noir.

Pasa sus manos sobre sus pechos y los aprieta. Como consecuencia mi polla empieza a crecer bajo el traje de látex. Mando a la mierda todo y me acerco a ella como un depredador. Posa sus manos en mis mejillas y me besa. Llevo mis manos a su cintura y la apretó contra mí. He soñado tantas veces con besarla, finalmente aquello esta pasando. El beso para romper el hechizo de Dark Cupid no cuenta. Una de sus manos va hacia el cascabel, para mi sorpresa este se desliza.

Al parecer si podemos quitarnos el traje.

—Las batallas te han ayudado, ¿eh? —Dice mientras sus manos recorren mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se estremece ante su contacto—. Esto me esta estorbando.

Se levanta de la cama y comienza a quitarme el traje, teniendo cuidado con mi anillo. Al estar desnudo procede a retirar su brasier, dejándolo en el piso. Agarro sus pechos, ante esto ella suelta un gemido. La coloco en cuatro sobre la cama y retiro sus bragas. Mis mejillas se ruborizan al ver su coño rosado y mojado. Me quito el guante de la mano izquierda e introduzco un dedo en su entrada. Ella arquea su espalda. Introduzco un segundo dedo y los muevo con rapidez. Los gemidos de Ladybug resuenan en la habitación.

—Chat Noir. —Dijo con voz entrecortada—. Hazlo gatito.

Retire los dedos. Me posicioné detrás de ella y comencé a besar su espalda al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi erección contra su entrada. Se inclinó, dejando su rostro sobre la cama, haciendo que su trasero se eleve. Sus caderas se movían constantemente. La bese tiernamente, le susurre si estaba lista y esta asintió con la cabeza. Por fin seriamos uno solo.

────────────────────────

Desperté de golpe. Mi respiración era agitada y sentía húmeda mi cara. Toque mi rostro y efectivamente estaba mojada. A mi derecha Plagg estaba flotando con un vaso en sus manos. Este comenzó a reclamarme de que no lo dejaba dormir por mis quejidos. Siento mi cara arder ante lo dicho por mi kwami. Estoy realmente avergonzado, pero sobre todo decepcionado.

Solo fue un sueño.

Le pido disculpas a Plagg y este a regañadientes se va al tacho de basura a dormir. Largue un suspiro mientras me recostaba para volver a dormir. Pero la incomodidad en mi entrepierna me lo impide. Me levante para dirigirme al baño. Si no me masturbaba mi polla no me dejaría tranquilo.

De. Puta. Madre. 


	4. Capítulo 3

**Marinette**

  
Los insistentes reclamos de que voy a llegar tarde a clases por parte de Tikki me despiertan. Desorientada y con sueño, me levanto para dirigirme hacia mi armario. Una vez que salgo aseada del baño me coloco la ropa de manera holgazana. Mi pantalón rosa lo había cambiado por un jean azul. La blusa de manga larga que portaba era holgada de tono rosa pastel con detalles negros, además de que dejaba mis hombros descubiertos. Por último, me puse unas bailarinas de color negro. 

Mi vestimenta desde los dieciséis años.

Termino de hacer mis coletas. Llamo a Tikki y esta se mete a mi bolso. Con mochila a la espalda y celular a la mano baje las escaleras hacia el comedor. Mamá me saluda con un beso en la frente. Le pregunto por papá, ella contesta que está en la panadería terminado de hacer un pedido. Solo como una tostada con mermelada y una taza de café bien cargada. Me despido de mi madre y corriendo me dirijo al colegio. Este solo está cruzando la calle, pero he cogido la mala costumbre de llegar a tarde. Y la cosa se complica aun mas desde que soy Ladybug.

Ni bien entro al salón, Alya salta sobre mi estrujándome en un abrazo. De forma apresurada me hace muchas preguntas. Le doy una sonrisa y le aseguro que todo esta bien, que me siento mejor. Aunque esto no es cierto. Ella, no muy convencida, asiente con la cabeza y no habla más del tema. Yo por mi parte tomo asiento mientras recargo mi cabeza en la mesa. Afortunadamente la profesora Bustier aun no ha llegado.

La mirada fulminante de Chloé me tensa. Siento la ira descender por mi espalda. Aprieto los puños, la rubia se voltea y entabla una conversación con Sabrina. No tiene caso discutir por lo que ya paso. Reclamarle a Chloé por destrozar mis bocetos no hará que los recupere. Además, que tratar de razonar con ella seria una perdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, me gustaría darle una lección a la niña mimada.

Nino entra al salón junto a Adrien. Al ver a este ultimo me paralizo. Ambos se acercan a Alya y a mi para saludarnos. Adrien me pregunta por mi estado de salud. Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza. Él es absolutamente perfecto. Sus jeans oscuros y ajustados abrazan sus largas piernas, una polera celeste ceñida a su tórax junto a un suéter abierto de color blanco. Y sus converse negras.

De mi boca salen unos balbuceos. Mi amiga niega con la cabeza, Nino parpadea confundido y Adrien comienza a reírse.

—Descuida Marinette. —Sonríe—. Tomare eso como un «estoy bien». —Revuelve mi cabello de forma amistosa y se sienta.

La profesora Bustier entra y se disculpa por el retraso. Durante la clase no presto nada de atención, el gesto de Adrien me ha dejado por las nubes. Hasta que algo en mi cabeza hace «clic». En este momento quiero soltar un grito de frustración. Soy consiente de que este es nuestro ultimo año de secundaria. ¿El problema? Que aun no le podido decir a Adrien que estoy enamorada de él. En solo unos meses nos graduaremos y cada quien tomara un camino distinto. Seguramente el Señor Gabriel lo enviara a una de las mejores universidades del mundo como: Harvard o Stanford.

El tiempo no esta a mi favor. Sin mencionar que mis oportunidades de estar con el son nulas. Seamos realistas, solo me ve como una buena amiga. En estos años que hemos estado en la misma clase jamás ha demostrado que desee algo mas que solo amistad. Lo que hace que mis esperanzas decaigan. Por lo menos ya puedo tener una conversación normal con el sin que la lengua se me trabe, claro que no falta las veces que mis tartamudeos me han traicionado. Lamentablemente eso no es suficiente, si realmente quiero estar con Adrien debo actuar, pero YA. Pero he ahí otro problema, no tengo ni puta idea de que puedo hacer. Hasta ahora he sido la amable, buena amiga y dulce Marinette. Aquello no me ha ayudado, por lo que necesito algo más. El plan definitivo para estar con el chico de mis sueños.

Las clases parecen no acabarse nunca. ¡No lo soporto! Quiero ir a casa, tumbarme en la cama y dormir hasta el siguiente día. Cuando es el turno de Educación Cívica el ambiente se torna pesado. La profesora Blanchet está con una cara de pocos amigos. El tema de la clase de hoy es realmente tedioso, si bien sabemos que estamos en la cuerda floja en esta materia es imposible no querer saltar por la ventana. Me obligo a poner todos mis sentidos en la clase, durante toda una hora.

────────────────────────

—¿Si les llego el e-mail que les envié? —Les pregunto a Alya y a Nino. Después de clases venimos a mi casa a comer unos croissants.

—Sí. —Contestó Alya—. Gracias a Adrien sacaremos un 8 como mínimo.

Nino bufa por lo bajo.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. —Le da otro mordisco a su croissant—. Las respuestas de Adrien son algo enrevesadas. Es increíble que esa mujer le haya puesto un 10.

—Si te fijas él contestó aplicando los conceptos que la bruja de Blanchet nos enseñó. —Nino y yo nos reímos por lo de «bruja»—. En cambio, nuestras respuestas están ligadas a simples reflexiones que un niño podría hacer.

—Bueno dejemos aun lado eso. —Tomo aire—. ¿Ya saben que carrera seguir?

Alya frunce el ceño.

—Creí que me conocías bien, chica. —Hace una mueca—. Es obvio que mi destino es el periodismo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Nino?

—Cineasta. —Dice con seguridad.

Suelto una risilla.

—Debemos irnos. —Nino se levanta.

—Cierto. Debo cuidar a mis hermanas. —Mira la hora en su celular para después guardárselo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Nos vemos mañana chicos. —Me despido.

—Adiós Marinette. —Dicen los dos.

Subo a mi habitación y abro la cremallera de mi mochila sacando mis libros para hacer la tarea. Enciendo la pantalla del ordenador y el collage con algunas fotos de Adrien aparecen. Es lo único de el que tengo en mi habitación. Hace dos años Alya me aconsejo que le bajase cuatro rayas a mi enamoramiento. Prácticamente me obligo a que quitase las fotografías de Adrien y también su horario.

Suelto un bostezo.

—Marinette. —Volteo la cabeza para ver a mi kwami—. Quiero decirte algo, pero no lo vayas a tomar mal.

—No te preocupes. Solo dilo.

—Bueno. —Ella vacila antes de contestar—. Quizás ya debas olvidarte de Adrien.

Ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Le pregunto.

—Porque ya han pasado años y tú todavía sigues en la friendzone. —De acuerdo, eso me dolió—. Es más, rechazaste a Chat Noir.

—Solo veo a Chat como un amigo. —Afirmo.

—Al igual que Adrien a ti.

Una sonrisa irónica tira de mis labios. No podia contradecir eso, porque es la verdad. La cruda y dolorosa verdad.

—Créeme que lo entiendo, Tikki. —Digo con voz apagada—. Pero aun tengo la esperanza de que me vea como su pareja.

—Pero Marinette...

—Por favor. Déjame intentarlo. —Le imploro.

—Vale. —Cede—. ¿Ya sabes lo que harás?

—No se me ocurre nada. —Suelto un suspiro—. Y no pienso pedirle ayuda a Alya.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta la criatura.

—Porque las ideas que ha tenido no me han ayudado. —Me sobo la cien—. Todo esto me produce jaqueca.

—Pues si no piensas en algo pronto. —Mira a mis ojos fijamente—. Hazme caso y olvídalo.

Tikki se va a recostar en el diván.

Yo solo suspiro.

**Adrien**

—Excelente, Adrien. —Dice con gran entusiasmo—. Tienes una voz increíble. Sigue así y serás el próximo Shawn Mendes.

—Gracias. —Me encojo de hombros y me dirijo a mi asiento.

A pesar de que al principio estaba en total desacuerdo en tomar clases de canto, no es tan malo como yo pensaba. ¡Al carajo! Diré la verdad, me ENCANTA esto. No llegue a pensar que algo podría competir con la sensación de transfórmame en Chat Noir y salvar a París. Cuando canto me olvido de todo, siento que me estoy quitando un peso de encima. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con las ordenes de mi padre.

—Eso fue asombroso, Agreste. —Dice Grace mientras acomoda sus lentes.

—No es para tanto. —Digo avergonzado—. Muchos de aquí cantan genial.

—Sí. Pero tu lo haces mejor. —Apoya su mejilla en mano—. Incluso podría decir que le ganas al gilipollas de Claude.

Carcajeo por lo bajo.

—Lo digo en serio. —Apunta con su dedo hacia la dirección donde esta Claude—. Solo míralo. Está molesto porque a todos nos fascino tu canto.

Observo a Claude y efectivamente la ira esta pintada en su rostro.

Una gran sonrisa se apodera de mis labios.

—Tienes razón. —Le digo a la rubia.

—No entiendo como alguien puede ser tan egocéntrico y narcisista. —Arruga la nariz—. El tipo se cree Justin Bieber, ¿o qué?

—No tengo idea. —Me alzo de hombros—. Solo espero que no me toque hacer un dueto con él en el concierto de fin de año.

El profesor Lucas nos contó que cada año el curso organizaba un concierto para fin de año. En el todos debíamos presentarnos, ya sea en solitario o dueto, pero finalmente se decidió que sea a dueto. El concierto no era algo pequeño, ya saben, solo nosotros y nuestros familiares. No, el espectáculo era a lo grande. Siempre se realizaba en el Teatro Mogador, cientos de personas asistirían, incluyendo al alcalde.

—Yo tampoco quisiera que me tocara con él. —Comenta Grace—. No lo tolero.

Al terminar las clases de canto voy directo a una sesión de fotos. Por suerte la sesión no se me hace complicada. Un par de horas mas tarde me encuentro en el auto con Nathalie quien me da una gran noticia. No mas clases de esgrima y mandarín. _Fuck yeah, baby._ Me recuesto en el asiento al mismo tiempo que suelto un grito de victoria. Gorila me mira por el espejo retrovisor con una ceja alzada. Nathalie voltea la mirada, demasiado tarde porque pude ver su leve sonrisa.

Entro a mi habitación y de inmediato empiezo hacer la tarea. Plagg sale de mi suéter para dirigirse al mini refrigerador en busca de su amado queso. Sigo sin entender como puede soportar el apestoso olor del camembert. Ignoro a mi kwami, concentrándome en mi tarea. Una hora mas tarde meto los cuadernos en la mochila. Suelto un suspiro y miro la hora en mi celular. Son las ocho y treinta.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste. —Suelta Plagg.

—¿A que te refieres? —Arqueo una ceja.

—Pues de que más. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Cantaste espectacular.

Me quedo boquiabierto.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—De todos los portadores que he tenido, tu eres el primero que tiene talento musical.

—Gracias, Plagg. —Sonrío—. Quizás no seamos TAN unidos y que a veces me sacas de casillas, pero... eres mi amigo.

Mi kwami cierra los ojos y se posa en mi mejilla.

—Tú también eres mi amigo. —Afirma—. Se que actuó de manera desinteresa y que solo pienso en el queso. Pero eres importante para mí. —Plagg sonríe—. Podría decir incluso que eres mi portador favorito.

Acaricio su cabeza y este suelta un ronroneo.

—Me alegra saber eso. —Observo la ventana por instantes—. Espero que hayas comido lo suficiente.

—Ay no. —Dice al darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

—¡Plagg, transfórmame!

────────────────────────

Sin duda París es mas hermosa de noche. Voy saltando de tejado en tejado sin rumbo fijo. Pensé que tomar aire fresco para desestresarme era una buena idea; no me equivoque. Me detengo en seco cuando observo la panadería Dupain-Cheng. Quedo pensativo en la azotea de una casa, sin quitar de vista cierto balcón. Tenia dos opciones: irme de aquí o conversar con Marinette, como hace unos años.

Opto por la segunda opción.

Doy unos golpes a la trampilla. Pasan unos segundos antes que Marinette abra la trampilla. La sorpresa se refleja en sus ojos. _Vale._ No todos los días un superhéroe llega a tu casa para charlar un rato. Así que si, es entendible que este confundida por mi presencia.

Le tiendo una mano al ver que trata de subir. Ella la acepta y ahora estamos frente a frente.

—Chat Noir. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

No le respondo. Estoy tan absorto en mirar sus ojos, unos grandes ojos azules como el cielo. ¿Qué carajos es todo esto? Desde la platica que tuvimos bajo la lluvia, <<algo>> me sucede con ella. Primero me doy cuenta lo hermosa que es Marinette, luego cuando vi el muñeco de mi alter-ego me sentí algo emocionado. Y esta mañana cuando le pregunte como estaba y empezó a decir cosas incoherentes un deseo de acariciar su cabeza me invadió. Además, durante el receso le pedí que comiéramos juntos, lo malo es que Nino y Alya se nos unieron. Solo quería estar un rato junto a ella. Por lo que me disgusto que mis amigos se entrometieran. Y justo en este momento estoy perdido en sus ojos. 

¿Qué me esta pasando contigo, Princess? 


	5. Capítulo 4

**Marinette**

  
¿Cómo es posible que me encuentre en esta situación?

Chat Noir y yo hemos estado hablando de cosas triviales durante casi una hora. Fue una gran sorpresa que haya venido a visitarme. Sí, es mi compañero de batalla y mi mejor amigo, pero como LADYBUG no como Marinette. Por un momento se me cruzo por la mente que él sabia mi identidad, por fortuna no tiene la mínima idea que «su Lady» está sentada en la cama frente a él.

Ahora mismo estábamos debatiendo sobre los psicópatas. No se como fue que llegamos a este tema, Chat insistía que estos nacían siendo así, pero para mí, estos comenzaban con este trastorno en alguna etapa de sus vidas.

—Esos tipos empiezan a demostrar los síntomas a temprana a edad. —Insiste Chat—. Y no precisamente por pasar una situación a lo Tarantino.

—En eso te equivocas. —Protesto—. No todos tuvieron una feliz infancia rodeados del amor de sus padres.

—Psicópata se nace.

—Psicópata se hace.

Ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, por lo que decidimos dejarlo en empate para terminar con esta discusión. El superhéroe le dio otro sorbo al chocolate caliente para después terminar de comer su croissant. Al principio me puse reacia con su llegada, pero a la final lo dejé entrar a mi habitación. Ni bien se sentaba en mi cama y su estómago sonó demandando comida. Me dijo que no había cenado, sentí compasión y fui a la cocina para traerle algo de comer y de paso para mi también. Suerte que mis padres ya estaban durmiendo. Por otro lado, Tikki se escondió rápidamente cuando le di una señal.

—¿Tienes novio? —Pregunto abruptamente.

Ante esto escupí el chocolate.

—¿¡Qué!? —Grite. Espero que mis padres no lo hayan oído.

—Te pregunte si tenias novio. —Me repitió.

—Me refiero al porque me preguntas eso. —Dije nerviosa.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Curiosidad. Vamos, es una pregunta de si o no. —Sonríe de medio lado.

Agacho la mirada.

—No tengo novio. —Digo entre dientes.

—¿De verdad? Es una lastima porque una chica tan linda no debería estar sola.

Ya empezó con sus coqueteos.

—Tampoco es como si fuera un delito estar soltera. —Suelto un suspiro.

—Entonces también quiere decir que aun eres virgen. —Guiñó un ojo.

Sentí como mi cara empezaba arder.

—¡Pervertido! —Cogí la almohada y lo golpeé en la cara.

—¡Cuidado, que de eso vivo! —Tomó la almohada y la tiro al piso.

—Eres un idiota. —Dije enfurruñada.

—No te pongas así. —Resopló—. Somos lo suficientemente grandecitos para hablar de esto.

—Paso. —Dije secamente.

Rascó su cuello.

—Lo siento. No volveré a tocar el tema. —Se quedo pensativo—. Sin embargo, creo que alguien te ha de gustar. ¿Cierto?

Aprieto los labios.

—¿Hay alguien que te acelere el corazón, Princess?

Prácticamente todo mi sistema se acelera.

—Sí, me gusta alguien. —Cubro mi rostro con mis manos.

—No te avergüences. Es normal que te guste alguien. —Retira mis manos de mi rostro—. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Niego con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho? —Pregunta.

—Solo me ve como una amiga. —Mi tono de voz es triste—. He estado enamorada de él desde hace tres años.

—¿Tres años? —Suelta sorprendido—. Eso es mucho tiempo. Yo que tu me confesaba rápido.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me rechace y me salte con lo de «solo amigos»? —Suelto con amargura.

Chat hace una mueca.

—Te entiendo. —Dice—. ¿Sabes? Mi amor tampoco es correspondido.

—¿En serio? —Mi cuerpo se pone tenso—. ¿De quien se trata?

—Ya deberías saberlo. —Susurró—. Ladybug.

Muerdo mi labio inferior.

—¿Aun no la has olvidado? —Pregunto cautelosa.

—No. A pesar que me dejo en claro que solo podíamos ser amigos y que alguien más está en su corazón, tengo la esperanza que un día me de una oportunidad.

Menuda idiota he sido. En estos años pensé que Chat Noir se había olvidado de su amor por mi alter-ego. Error. Ahora veo que sus sentimientos son fuertes, me siento mal por no corresponderle, pero mi corazón es de Adrien. Y hablando de él, mi destino será igual que el de mi felino amigo. Recuerdo las palabras que me dijo mi kwami, no puedo renunciar a Adrien, debo hacer algo para ganarme su amor. Pero no se me ocurre nada y el tiempo transcurre rápidamente.

Puta madre. ¡Acéptalo Marinette! solo eres una amiga, no tiene caso que sigas con esa actitud testaruda. Mira lo que has hecho por culpa de tu amor incondicional, rechazaste a un gran chico como Chat. Si es un coqueto y presumido, pero te ha salvado incontables veces, sin él ya hubieras muerto hace mucho.

—Perdóname, Chat. —Lo abrace con fuerza.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? —Pregunta mientras corresponde el abrazo.

—Bueno, yo... eh —Mierda. Debí tener cuidado con lo que decía—. Ahora eres tu el que se siente mal de amores...

Arqueó una ceja.

—Tranquila. —Acaricia mi mejilla—. Yo lo he aceptado, pero la herida sigue ahí.

—Chat Noir. —Murmure y él me sonrió—. Al parecer cupido ha hecho un pésimo trabajo.

—Eso parece. —Suelta una risa—. Oye, Princess. Tu aun tienes oportunidad.

—¿Cómo? —Le pregunto—. Ya te lo dije solo soy una amiga y la graduación es pronto.

—Así que es un chico de tu escuela. —Ladea la cabeza—. ¿Quién es?

—Eso no te lo pienso decir, Chaton. —Miro hacia otro lado.

—Esta bien. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Has intentado llegar a él? Como: una salida al cine, comer un helado, pasar una tarde juntos, etc.

—Una vez idee un plan para tener una cita con él. —Nunca olvidaría el equipo que arme para poder comer un helado con Adrien—. Aunque a la final no salió como esperaba.

—¿Te digo algo? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Tienes que conquistarlo.

Parpadeo confundida.

—¿Conquistarlo? —Suelto.

—Marinette, ya no eres una niña. Eres una chica hermosa, cualquier hombre caería a tus pies. —Sonríe—. Incluso yo me sentiría afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

—A que quieres llegar. —Entrecierro mis ojos.

Sonrió a lo Cheshire.

—Tienes que ser atrevida. Has que te desee.

Jamás llegue a imaginar que Chat fuera la persona que me este dando el plan ideal para estar con Adrien. El gato tonto tenia razón. Ya no soy una niña. Quizás no tenia el cuerpo de una modelo, pero tenía lo mío. Alya me comentó una vez que envidiaba mi buen trasero. Además, a lo largo de estos últimos años he tenido algunos pretendientes. Claro, obviamente los terminaba rechazando.

Decidido. Es hora de sacar ese lado atrevido que debo tener oculto por ahí, después de todo, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

—Lo haré. —Dije con firmeza.

—Perfecto. —Juntó sus manos—. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

—Aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo. —Me encojo de hombros—. No tengo idea de como actuar. Así que vendría bien tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto, Prrrincess. —Se levanta—. Primero comenzaremos con tu look.

Me levanto indignada.

—¿Tratas de decirme que me veo mal?

—Claro que no. —Rodó los ojos—. Si vas a conquistarlo, lo harás bien.

—Esta bien. —Digo resignada.

Se acercó y deshizo mis coletas.

—De ahora en adelante llevaras el cabello suelto. —Bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a mi armario—. Necesitamos una ropa que te haga ver sexy pero que no llegue a lo vulgar.

Durante veinte minutos Chat se la pasa mirando cada conjunto de ropa que poseo. Estoy sentada en el diván esperando a que por fin se decida por una prenda. Pero al parecer nada de lo que está en mi armario le convence.

—Nada. —Lanza un suspiro de exasperación—. Lo tengo.

Corrió hacia la trampilla que da al balcón. Antes de irse me dice que regresara pronto. Me recuesto en el diván y Tikki sale de su escondite. Mi pequeña amiga está de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Comienza a regañarme por haber aceptado la idea de Chat. Solo me quedo en silencio mientras Tikki me decía todo lo que podía salir mal de mi plan. Hasta que escuchamos un sonido y mi kwami volvió a esconderse. Justo en ese momento mi amigo regresó entregándome una bolsa de color fucsia.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto mientras observo la bolsa.

—¿Pues, que más? —Bufó—. Tu nueva ropa.

Abrí la bolsa. Me quede sorprendida por la ropa que había escogido el rubio. Una blusa blanca con escote corazón que dejaba mi abdomen al descubierto. Chaqueta en caída de cascada azul marino. Un short tono rosa pastel que resaltaba mi trasero. Por último, unas medias negras que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos botines de cuero marrón.

—¿No te gustó? —Sus orejas estaban decaídas e hizo un puchero. Verlo de esa forma se me hacia tierno.

—Me encanta. —Sonreí—. No sabia que tenias buen gusto, Chaton.

Se alzó de hombros.

—Que te digo, Princess. —Flexionó su brazo derecho mostrando su bíceps—. Soy meow-ravilloso.

No pude evitar reírme ante su juego de palabras.

—Ya esta listo lo de tu apariencia. Ahora vamos a como debes comportarte. —Se cruza de brazos—. Pon mucha atención, Marinette.

Rodé los ojos.

— _¿Capisci?_ —Dijo con un tono serio.

Solté una risita.

— _Capisci._

Operación: Conquistar a Adrien Agreste, ha comenzado. 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Marinette**

  
—¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó Alya, su mandíbula estaba abierta hasta su límite—. ¿Marinette, eres tú?

—No, que va. Soy la hermana gemela de ella. —Dije sarcástica.

—Perdona amiga es solo que... —Me mira de arriba a abajo—. Estas diferente. ¡No! ¡Te ves estupenda!

—¿Lo dices sinceramente? —Digo con una sonrisa vacilante.

Alya coloca sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Por supuesto. De por sí ya eras bonita, pero con esa nueva imagen te vez guapísima. —Empieza a reírse—. Si fuera lesbiana ten por seguro que estaría babeando por ti.

—¡Alya! ¡No digas esas cosas y menos en el patio! —Le reprocho a mi amiga.

Por suerte nadie la escuchó.

—Relájate. —Ella bufó—. Ahora mismo me dirás la razón de este cambio tan repentino.

—Las cosas darán otro giro. —Suelto un suspiro.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Voy a por todo. —Lanzo una risa traviesa—. Hare que Adrien se vuelva loco por mí.

Diablos. ¿Yo fui la que dijo eso?

—¡Alto! Eso quiere decir que ahora te le vas a saltar encima. —Parpadea sorprendida.

—Dicho de esa forma suena mal. —Hago una mueca—. No es como si fuera a encerrarme con él en el cuarto del conserje y le chupe el miembro.

Las cejas de Alya se dispararon hacia arriba.

—Quien mierda eres y que hiciste con mi amiga. —Dice formando una cruz con sus dedos índices frente a mí.

—Sigo siendo yo solo que actuare un poco diferente. —Me siento apenada—. Todo sea por estar con Adrien.

La expresión de mi amiga se suaviza.

—Está bien, Marinette. —Me abraza dándome unas palmadas en la espalda—. Yo te apoyare en lo que necesites.

—Gracias.

Mientras nos dirigimos al salón muchas miradas masculinas se posan sobre mí. Chat Noir tenía razón al decir que vistiéndome así terminaría llamando la atención de los hombres. Pero solo me importaba la atención de uno.

Al entrar al salón Kim soltó un silbido halagando mi nuevo look. Rose y Juleka quedaron encantadas, me preguntaron si yo había confeccionado la ropa. Cosa que negué. Los demás estaban callados como si estuvieran analizando la situación. Nathaniel se acercó algo tembloroso y en voz baja dijo que me veía hermosa. Estaba tan rojo que no distinguía su cabello de su cara. Ante esto solté una risita y le agradecí.

Una voz suena detrás de mi justo cuando iba a sentarme.

—Wow, Marinette. Te vez bien. —Dice Nino—. ¿Verdad que si Adrien?

—Estas muy hermosa. —Sus ojos verdes se iluminan—. Te queda perfecto ese estilo.

—Gra-gracias. —Acuérdate lo que dijo Chat, nada de ponerse nerviosa—. Y ya me di cuenta de ello. Desde que llegue la gente se me queda mirando como si fuera una celebridad.

—En realidad las miradas que recibió eran de los chicos. —Alya sonríe traviesa—. Y lo hacían de una manera lasciva.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Lo que sea. —Me siento. Cojo la mochila para sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz.

Durante las primeras horas no dejo de mover mis pies. Hasta ahora todo parecía marchar bien. Adrien me dijo que me veía hermosa. Pero no puedo cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Probablemente lo haya dicho solo por cortesía. Aunque no esté tan segura. Chat y yo tuvimos una «charla» de cómo debía comportarme de ahora en adelante. Me parece algo tan surrealista que precisamente un tipo como él me guiara para salir con la persona que amaba. Y a la vez me sentía mal, sin saberlo Chat estaba lanzando a los brazos de otro a la chica de la está enamorado.

Ironías de la vida.

La hora del recreo llego. Mis compañeros salieron corriendo como si el ébola fuera tras de ellos. Alya se apresuró a guardar sus cosas. Quería llegar rápido a la cafetería antes que se acabaran sus adorados brownies. Cogida de la mano de Nino empezó a correr, arrastrando al moreno.

Coloque la mochila a mi espalda, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, pero la voz de Chloé me detuvo.

—De panadera mojigata pasaste a exhibicionista barata.

Solté un gruñido. Era de esperarse que esa oxigenada no comprendiera lo que significaba la palabra «exhibicionista». Me gire para poder encararla, pero alguien me gano.

—No te cansas de joderle a Marinette. —Adrien se coloca delante de mí, como si me estuviera protegiendo de un ladrón—. Déjala en paz.

—¿La vas a defender por encima de tu amiga? —Es evidente que se encuentra enojada.

—ERAS mi amiga. —Soltó Adrien resaltando el verbo en pasado—. No puedo ser amigo de alguien que se la pasa pisoteando a los demás sin razón aparente.

—Como quieras. —Salió del salón echando humo por las orejas en compañía de Sabrina.

Adrien se gira hacia mí y le sonrío.

—Te agradezco que me hayas defendido. Aunque pude hacerlo por mí misma.

—Lo sé. Pero no soporte que Chloé te tratara de esa forma. —Entrelazó su mano con la mía—. Vámonos antes de que la cafetería se alborote.

Grite internamente por el contacto de nuestra mano.

—Pues, andando.

Prometo que cuando Adrien sea mi novio le daré croissants gratis a Chat Noir por el resto de mi vida.

**Adrien**

Definitivamente hice un excelente trabajo al escoger esa ropa para Marinette. _Madre mía._ Estaba condenadamente guapa. Podría pasarme horas mirándola como un retrasado. El tipo por el que estaba colada caería si o si, cosa que no me agradaba. El imaginar a mi amiga junto a alguien más hacía que el estómago se me revolviera. Y no sabia el porque me sentía así.

Sinceramente no entiendo porque la estoy ayudando. Al verla achicopalada por su problema amoroso me hizo sentir mal por ella. Aun así, no es razón suficiente para meterme en este lío. Ya nada. No puedo echarme para atrás le prometí que la ayudaría y eso haría.

Ahora mismo estábamos en la cafetería junto a Nino y Alya. La castaña estaba hablando de algunas chicas que posiblemente eran Ladybug. Han pasado los años y ella sigue en la caza de la identidad de la superheroína. Nino está concentrado en degustar su hamburguesa con queso extra y Marinette le reprocha a su mejor amiga por espiar a las posibles Ladybug.

— _Naah._ No es tan terrible como piensas. —Dice Alya.

—¿Ah no? Seguir a esas chicas hasta su casa después de clases es acoso. —La azabache se cruza de brazos—. Podrían denunciarte por eso.

La morena se alza de hombros.

—Yo he tratado de convencerla para que deje el asunto de quien se esconde bajo la máscara de la superheroína de París. —Comenta Nino—. Pero es más terca que una mula.

—Ya se los dije. No me daré por vencida.

Los tres negamos con la cabeza.

Ninguno podría con la tenacidad de nuestra amiga.

Había más probabilidades de poder robar un banco que saber la identidad de Ladybug. Ni siquiera yo que soy su compañero y amigo me lo quería decir. Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto llegando a la conclusión de que no me tiene la suficiente confianza. Me sentía decepcionado por ello, sin embargo, a mi pesar no me quedaba de otra más que aceptar su decisión.

—Marinette a tu izquierda. —Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde había señalado Alya.

Un chico de cabello azabache con puntas azules (¿o eran verdes?) se acercaba a paso lento. Lo reconocí al instante, se trataba de Luka el hermano mayor de Juleka. ¿Qué hacía en el colegio? Tengo entendido por la misma Juleka que su hermano estaba estudiando en el extranjero y mírenlo se encuentra aquí a nuestro lado.

—Hola chicos. —Nos saluda el oji-azul inclinando la cabeza.

—Luka ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Marinette—. ¿No se suponía que estabas en Berlín?

El azabache suelta una risita.

—Me alegra volver a verte Ma-ma-marinette. —Sonríe, pero hay un brillo extraño en sus ojos—. Tu misma lo dijiste «estaba» en Berlín. Fue genial estar allá, pero decidí regresar.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunte con voz áspera. No me agrada la manera en la que ve a My Princess.

—Dejémoslo en que tengo que resolver un asunto. —Observó a Marinette por el rabillo del ojo al decir lo último.

—Entonces, bienvenido. —Dijo Nino.

El timbre anuncia que es hora de regresar a clases. Nos levantamos y nos despedimos de Luka, quien vino a entregarle un cuaderno que olvido su hermana. Marinette se ofrece a entregarle el cuaderno. Luka se despide de ella con un abrazo que dura quizás demasiado tiempo. Aprieto los puños y rechino los dientes. Este gesto no pasa desapercibido por la pareja de morenos quienes se dan una mirada cómplice y se ríen disimuladamente.

Durante el resto del periodo de clases no dejo de pensar en la molestia que sentí cuando Luka abrazo a Marinette. No quiero verlo tan cerca de ella otra vez. Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Acaso son celos? Pero eso es totalmente imposible. A ver, repasemos las razones por las que no pueden ser celos.

Marinette es solo una amiga.

Estoy enamorado de Ladybug.

Le estoy ayudando a mi amiga a conquistar a un chico.

Esto último dispara una alarma en mi cabeza. ¿Y si Luka era el chico que My Princess amaba? No, no. Uno: ella dijo que era un chico de este colegio y él estaba en la universidad. Dos: ¿Por qué utilice el <<My>>? —otra vez—. La cabeza me va a explotar, es increíble las emociones que me ha hecho sentir Marinette en estos últimos días.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

Las clases llegan a su fin. Mi mejor amigo se despide y se marcha junto a su novia. Marinette se acerca y me planta un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose. Mis mejillas comienzan a arder. Mientras la azabache camina hacia su hogar me doy el permiso de admirar su parte posterior, el short es superajustado resaltando a la perfección su culo redondo y apetecible.

¡Coño, Adrien! ¿¡Como puedes tener ese tipo de pensamiento!?

Sacudo mi cabeza para borrar aquello. Entro al auto para ir a las clases de canto. Hablando de esto, hoy el profesor nos dirá con quién haremos el dueto. Estoy cruzando los dedos para que no me toque con Claude. Nada bueno puede salir bien si ese gilipollas y yo trabajamos juntos. Durante las clases no deja de alardear que es el mejor cantante. Lo bueno de todo esto es que los demás tampoco lo soportan, lo que hace que la situación sea mas incomoda porque NADIE quiere estar cerca de él. Excepto por tres chicas que suspiran cada vez que lo ven.

El vehículo frena de golpe. Por la ventana veo como los parisinos corren despavoridos, Gorila sale del auto para saber lo que está pasando. El sonido de unas explosiones me indica que es momento de transformarme. Salgo del auto con Nathalie gritándome que regrese. Corro hasta llegar a un callejón, al no ver a nadie me transformo. La ciudad es la personificación del caos: edificios destruidos y grandes llamaradas por todas partes. El culpable de esto es un sujeto vestido como un militar de color verde neón y su cabello largo estaba sujeto a una coleta. De su cinturón tomaba pequeñas pelotas violetas, estas al chocar con algo explotaban.

Menudo supervillano que nos ha tocado.

Justo cuando iba a enfrentarlo lanzó otra pelota, está cayo hacia un balcón que conocía muy bien. Mi corazón se detuvo. En cuestión de segundos la parte donde estaba la habitación de Marinette exploto. Paralizado, mis ojos observaban con horror como las llamas consumían gran parte del edificio. Me obligue a reaccionar y a gran velocidad entre a la panadería. Encontré a los señores Dupain-Cheng tratando de subir las escaleras para llegar hasta su hija.

—¡¡Chat Noir!! —El desgarrador grito de Sabine oprimió mi pecho—. ¡¡Mi hija!! ¡¡Sálvala por favor!!

Ayudo a los señores a salir de la panadería prometiéndoles que salvaría a Marinette. La intensidad del fuego me dificultaba llegar a la habitación. Además de que me estaba constando respirar por causa del humo. Con el bastón derrumbo la trampilla, como era de esperarse la habitación estaba envuelta en llamas, miraba hacia todas las direcciones hasta que vi una especie de bulto debajo del escritorio. Parpadeo para evitar las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos. Cojo en brazos a una Marinette inconsciente para dirigirme hacia la salida.

Finalmente pudimos salir de ese lugar. Unas pelotas se dirigían hacia nosotros. Por fortuna las esquive, subí hacia un tejado y me alejé rapidamente hasta llegar al Hotel Le Grand París. Con cuidado coloque a Marinette sobre una de las tumbonas.

—Princess por favor abre los ojos. —Libero las lágrimas que he estado reprimiendo—. ¡Marinette!

La estreche entre mis brazos. No había llorado tanto desde que mi madre murió. Alguien tan maravillosa como My Princess no merecía esto. ¿¡Donde demonios estaba Ladybug cuando se la necesitaba!?

—Por favor, despierta. —Balbucee mientras le daba un beso en la frente—. No quiero perderte. No sé qué como o porque paso, pero... —Trague saliva—. Es sorprendente lo que has causado en mí en tan poco tiempo. —Acaricio su rostro—. Finalmente entendí lo que me pasa, realmente tu...

Marinette comenzó a moverse mientras abría lentamente sus párpados.

—¿Dónde...? —Susurró—. Chat Noir. ¿Eres tú...?

Sentí como el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo.

—Princess. —Mis lagrimas caían sobre su rostro—. No tienes idea lo feliz que me siento de que estés bien.

Ella me dio una débil sonrisa.

—Chaton. —Empezó a llorar—. Gracias.

Nos abrazamos mientras seguíamos llorando. En aquel tejado del hotel lo único que se escuchaba eran nuestros sollozos. Estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviera viva. Además, ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando. Trataba de negarlo, aun cuando que era evidente. Hasta Nino y Alya se dieron cuenta de mis celos.

Me gusta Marinette. 


	7. Capítulo 6

**Adrien**

  
Ha pasado una semana desde que _Explosif_ por poco acaba con la ciudad. Afortunadamente Marinette solo se golpeo en la cabeza con el piso debido a la explosión, un golpe que no era nada grave. Prácticamente fue un milagro que no haya resultado mas afectada, supongo que todos tenemos un ángel guardián.

Estoy metido en un buen lío. Ahora que me ella me gusta no sé cómo carajos quitármela de la cabeza. Se que Marinette está enamorada de otro así que mis posibilidades de que ella me correspondiera son nulas. Por si fuera poco, YO le estoy ayudando para que este con un tipo que ni siquiera se su nombre. Y por lo que me ha dicho ya ha logrado el primer paso de llamar su atención. Bien por ella, mal para mí.

—Ya tengo los resultados de su recuperación. —La profesora Blanchet anuncia sosteniendo unas hojas—. Cuando los nombre vienen a recoger su examen.

Coloco mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Se me esta dificultando estar cerca de My Princess y no poder besarla. Quien diría que aquella chica que se le dificultaba hablarme seria la responsable de que mi corazón se acelere. Además de los sueños para nada inocentes que he tenido.

Es oficial, soy un pervertido.

—¡Lo logre! —Exclamó entusiasmada—. He sacado un 9.

—Así se hace chica. —Alya abrazo a Marinette—. Nos hemos quitado un peso de encima.

—Todo gracias a Adrien. —Mi amigo me da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Me encojo de hombros.

—No es nada chicos. —Sonreí—. Para eso estamos los amigos.

—Eres asombroso. —Las palabras de la azabache me estremecen—. Gracias Adrien.

Se levanto de su asiento y depositó un beso cerca de mis labios.

Nino se aclara la garganta.

—Cálmense par de tortolos. —Alya soltó una risita—. La profesora sigue aquí.

—Es solo un beso de agradecimiento. —Dirige su mirada hacia mi—. ¿Cierto, Adrien?

Trago saliva.

—Cierto.

▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔

—Te lo digo Agreste es mejor que solo yo cante el coro. —Insiste Claude.

Trato de no perder el control para soltarle un puñetazo en su cara. Si no fuera por la «reputación» que debo mantener colgaría a este gilipollas de la Torre Eiffel.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Ya te lo dije es mejor que lo cantemos juntos. —No le pienso dar la satisfacción de acceder a lo que pide.

Una de mis pesadillas se hizo realidad. Claude es mi compañero de dueto para el concierto de fin de año. Le di en el clavo al decir que nada bueno saldría al hacer dueto con él. Es evidente las intenciones que tiene, quiere que su voz destaque y dejarme en segundo plano. Discutíamos cada vez que nos reuníamos en el auditorio de la escuela de música para ensayar. El tipo es el equivalente a la sífilis.

En ese momento Grace entra al auditorio dirigiéndose a nosotros.

—Hey. —Me saluda con un gesto de cabeza—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Pasa que este oxigenado no entiende que yo debo cantar el coro. —Resopla un mechón castaño.

—Te lo vuelvo a repetir. JUNTOS cantaremos el coro y punto. —Me cruzo de brazos—. Y soy rubio natural.

—Dejen de pelearse como unos niñitos. —Acomoda sus lentes—. Hagamos algo. Primero Claude cantara el solo el coro y después lo cantaran juntos, ¿vale?

Nos dirigimos una mirada y asentimos. Como era de esperarse Claude cantaba muy bien, me costaba admitirlo, pero tenía una estupenda voz. Después de cantar el coro era el turno de hacerlo juntos.

A la final Grace me da la razón.

—Cambia esa cara de estreñido. —Suelta la rubia—. La armonía es mas impactante si lo cantan juntos.

El orgullo del castaño le impide aceptar que es verdad.

— _Agh._ Tu ganas Agreste. —Cedió entre dientes.

Una sonrisa de victoria se forma en mis labios.

El ensayo termina y Claude se va rápidamente maldiciendo por lo bajo. Me despido de mi amiga para salir del auditorio. Afuera de la escuela Gorila me esta esperando, entre al vehículo y nos fuimos a la mansión.

Es increíble lo divo y arrogante que puede ser. Si no le ponemos un alto a nuestras peleas terminaríamos haciendo un desastre en el concierto. Cosa que no puede suceder por nada. Mi padre me lo dejo bien en claro, mi presentación debía ser la mas destacable. No estaba dispuesto a que su hijo fracasase en la música. Incluso había reducido mi trabajo como modelo solo para que me enfocase mas en ensayar.

Al llegar a la mansión subo las escaleras de prisa para entrar a mi habitación. Largo un suspiro y arrojo mi mochila. Plagg sale de mi suéter comiendo camembert. Busco en la lista de reproducciones de mi Ipod la canción que elegimos, la única cosa en la que nos pusimos de acuerdo. Le doy a reproducir, mientras canto me muevo al ritmo del funk.

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me just wacht_

_¡Come on!_

Mi kwami se acaba su queso de un bocado. Sobre el piano comienza a bailar, dando giros y moviendo sus pequeños brazos en todas las direcciones.

_Uptown funk you up_

Termino la canción y me recuesto en la cama.

—Adrien eres espectacular. —Dice Plagg—. Claude es un dolor de cabeza es mejor que estés sin él.

—Te doy la razón. —Hago una mueca—. Por desgracia la presentación es a dueto.

— _Ahhhhh._ Pues si siguen así no llegaran lejos. —Se posa sobre mi cabello—. Ese idiota es mas pesado que un grano en el culo.

Suelto una carcajada por el comentario de mi pequeño amigo.

Observo mi anillo por unos instantes. Me levanto de la cama y miro la hora en mi celular. Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Plagg. Este solo suspira al saber por donde va la cosa.

—Hazlo de una maldita vez. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Mas te vale darme una ración extra.

—Lo prometo. —Mi rostro se ilumina—. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

**Marinette**

Termino de hacer una boina y me recargo en la silla. Siento como si alguien me estuviera martillando la cabeza. La mirada de preocupación de Tikki me causa ternura.

—Descuida, Tikki. Es solo un dolor de cabeza.

—Pero estas sudando. —Coloca una mano sobre mi frente—. Creo que tienes algo de fiebre.

—No es nada ya te lo dije.

Pero mis palabras se van a la basura al momento de sentir un mareo.

—Esta bien. —Me levanto con algo de dificultad—. Recuerdo que mamá tiene pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

—Iré por ellas. —Se ofrece mi kwami.

—No te preocupes. —Le sonrió—. Yo iré.

Con cuidado camino hacia la habitación de mis padres. Es viernes por la noche y mis padres fueron a tomar algo con unos amigos del colegio. Al entrar a la habitación comencé a buscar en los cajones de mi madre. Que extraño. Juraría que ella tenia guardado las pastillas aquí pero no estaban. Fui hacia la pequeña cómoda de papá. _Bingo._ Tome la pastilla de color rosa para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Después, subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación.

—Buenas noches, Princess.

Di un gritillo al escuchar eso.

—¡Chat Noir! —Le reproche—. ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de alguien sin permiso?

—Oh vamos, Marinette. —Se levanto del diván—. Sabes prrrfectamente que vengo a visitarte.

—Aun así, eso no te da el derecho de entrar cuando se te de la gana.

Rueda los ojos fastidiado.

—Ya, ya. No lo vuelvo hacer. —Sonríe con picardía—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Yo, extrañarte? —Dije entre risas—. En tus sueños gato tonto.

Chat se cruza de brazos y se da la vuelta indignado. Quizás mi comentario debió haberlo molestado, aunque lo que dije es una mentira. En realidad, es que si le eche de menos estos tres días que no me había visitado. ¿Por qué de repente me hacía falta este gato tonto? Estoy agradecida de que me esté ayudando con Adrien y también de haberme salvado de morir quemada. Aunque esto también se lo debía a Tikki quien había hecho un gran trabajo en mantenerme protegida de la explosión.

Nota mental: nunca mas hacer la tarea con la música a todo volumen. Ni siquiera sabia que un supervillano estaba destruyendo París.

Regresando a lo de Chat, supongo que me he encariñado con él en estos últimos días o al menos eso es lo que creo. ¿O podría haber algo más? Y si es así. ¿Qué era?

—No te pongas así, Chaton. —Me acerco a él—. Lo admito, si te extrañe.

Gira su cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—¿Te he mentido alguna vez? —Sonrío.

—Claro que no. —Me estrecha entre sus brazos—. Princess, hueles muy bien. ¿Es rosas o fresas?

—Las dos. —Suelto una sitita—. Esta tarde fui con Alya al centro comercial y compré un nuevo perfume. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. —Guiña un ojo—. Podría olerlo toda la noche.

Me separe de él. En ese momento empecé a sentir un calor sofocante. Con mi mano me a ventilaba para recibir aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y soltó un quejido—. Demonios. Tu cara está roja.

—¿Q-que? —Balbucee. Joder, en mi vida he sentido un calor como este. Ni siquiera cuando mi abuela me llevó a Italia, donde el calor era insoportable.

—¿Por qué estas así? —Me ayudo a sentarme en el diván—. Mierda. También estas sudando a mares.

—S-solo me tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Chat Noir entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿En dónde están esas pastillas? Lo mas probable es que sean el causante de tu estado.

—En la habitación de mis padres. —Trague saliva—. Están en una pequeña cómoda de color beige.

—Voy a traerlas. Tu ve al baño a lavarte la cara.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras Chat iba por las pastillas yo ingresaba al baño. Al ver mi rostro en el espejo suelto un leve quejido. Ese gato no mentía cuando dijo que mi cara estaba roja. Coño. Podría competir con el cabello de Nathaniel. Lavé mi cara y salí del baño para regresar arriba.

Chat estaba de pie observándome con una mirada seria y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—No se como decirte esto. —Rascó su cuello—. Esto no es para contrarrestar ningún dolor.

—¿¡Entonces que fue lo que tome!? —Grite asustada.

Vaciló unos segundos.

—Esto es provestra. —Señala las pastillas—. Sirven para excitar a una mujer.

Abro mi boca hasta donde me permite mi mandíbula. De repente comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en la entrepierna, para ser exactos en mi clítoris. Mis piernas se vuelven temblorosas y pequeñas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos. Pierdo el equilibrio, pero Chat me atrapa justo a tiempo.

—Mierda estas caliente. —Si eso ya lo pude notar, muchas gracias. Si se lo preguntan, eso fue sarcasmo—. Ven.

Me tomó en brazos y me colocó sobre la cama. _Estupendo._ Estaba sola en la habitación junto al superhéroe de París, con mi cuerpo temblando de placer.

De. Puta. Madre

El hormigueo se intensifica haciendo que arquee mi espalda. Involuntariamente muevo mis caderas en un vaivén, Chat ve esto y gira su rostro apenado por la situación.

—Sera mejor que me marche. —Le sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se levante—. ¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo dejare de sentir esto? —Susurre.

—Una hora como mucho. —Cerro sus ojos.

—Eso es mucho. —Muerdo mi labio inferior—. No sé si aguante más.

Chat cogió aire.

—Entonces solo te queda... masturbarte. —Carraspeó—. Hasta que estés satisfecha y listo.

Estaba atónita.

—Yo nunca... —Mire hacia otro lado—. No se como hacerlo.

Una nueva oleada de deseo me azotó. Mire con cautela a mi amigo. Wow, no me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Quizás era el hecho de que solo tengo ojos para Adrien.

Siento como la ropa me está asfixiando. Apuesto a mi miraculous a que mi coño está mas mojado que una almeja.

Un leve dolor recorre mis pezones.

—Bueno Marinette. —Dice Chat—. Ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer así que me voy.

Aprieto los labios. 

Es increíble lo que voy hacer, pero todo sea por quitar esta tensión de deseo. Voy arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida.

—No. —Dije secamente—. Quédate. Necesito de ti. —Cerré los ojos con fuerza—. Quiero que... —Mierda. Era tan vergonzoso tener que decir esto—. Quiero que me me ayudes.

—Marinette no creo que eso... —Negó con la cabeza—. No creo que este bien. Es decir...

—Ya veo. No te atraigo ni un poco. —No se porque digo esto con cierta tristeza.

—Para nada. Es todo lo contrario. —Se relame el labio—. Eres muy guapa y sexy.

Siento que mi corazón está apunto de salir de mi pecho.

—¿Estas segura? —Murmura—. No quisiera que después de esto ya no quieras verme.

—Te prometo que eso no pasara. —Un gemido sale de mis labios sorprendiendo tanto a Chat como a mí—. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

Lo medita unos segundos.

—Bien. —Inhala y exhala—. ¿Lista?

—Lista.

Me incorpora para quitarme de un tirón la blusa. No llevo brasier y eso le gusta por la sonrisa que pone. Me tumbo a la cama, Chat toma uno de mis pechos y lo masajea con cuidado. Mis parpados se cierran por la gran sensación de placer que estoy sintiendo. Sus labios se presionan contra mi otro pecho. Mordisquea la punta de mi pezón mientras su mano sigue jugueteando con el otro pecho.

Lo único que escucho son mis gemidos y la respiración de Chat Noir.

—Eres tan hermosa, Princess. —Levanta la cabeza sonreírme con picardía—. Pero es hora de probar algo más.

Mete su mano en mi cabello mientras me besa. Entrelazo mis piernas a su cintura. Gran idea porque puedo sentir su erección. Lo que hace que me ponga mas cachonda. Muevo mis caderas y Chat gruñe entre mis labios. Esta igual de excitado que yo. Me muerde el labio, suelto un leve quejido lo que le permite entrar a mi cavidad bucal para jugar con mi lengua.

Lleva una mano hacia mi entrepierna y comienza a dar leves masajes. Esta acción hace que suelte un grito ahogado. Chat Noir me mira con una expresión traviesa. Baja su cabeza para volver atrapar mi pezón con sus labios, su lengua da vueltas alrededor de él. ¡Dios esto se siente condenadamente bien! Se quita el guante de la mano izquierda cuando me chupa profundamente mi pezón. Cambia a mi otro pecho dándole la misma atención mientras introduce su mano descubierta por debajo de mi short y braga. Con las yemas de sus dedos índice y corazón masajea mi clítoris.

— _Siiiii._ —Jadeo arqueando la espalda.

Chat hace un camino besos hacia mi zona sur. Abro mis ojos al saber sus intenciones. Suspiro y elevo un poco las caderas. Dada mi aprobación se dispone a retirar mi short y mi braga, dejándome complemente desnuda. Me siento cohibida por el destello de lujuria en sus ojos.

Aspira mi zona intima. Cuando rosa su lengua contra mis labios inferiores una descargar eléctrica se apodera de mi columna vertebral. Gimo tan alto que es muy probable que los vecinos me hayan escuchado. Después arremete contra mi clítoris y empiezo a ver estrellas. Luego recuerdo que Tiki esta escondida en alguna parte, no sé cómo debe de estar mi kwami al oír a su portadora gritar locamente porque le están dando sexo oral.

Chat reduce el ritmo volviéndose despacio y tortuoso para mí.

—Chat Noir. —Gimo llevando mi mano sobre su cabello—. Mas rápido.

—A tus ordenes My Princess. —Sus ardientes ojos verdes será algo que jamás podre olvidar.

Sus labios vuelven a mi clítoris, lo chupa con tanta fuerza haciendo que grite otra vez. Sujeto su cabello, pero con cuidado de no lastimarle. Creo que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. Chat da lengüetazos por todo mi coño al mismo tiempo que mete y saca un dedo.

—CHAT NOIR.

Gimo su nombre tan fuerte mientras me corro.

El orgasmo es tan intenso que me cuesta respirar. Mi garganta esta mas seca que el desierto del Sahara, mi cuerpo tiembla como una gelatina por la satisfacción tan excitante y dulce que Mi Chaton me acaba de dar. Y si, he utilizado el «Mi» y no me importa.

Chat termina por beber mis fluidos.

—No sabia que eras tan deliciosa. —Llevo su dedo índice a su boca y lo chupó.

—Gato tonto. —Susurre con una sonrisa.

—Tu gato tonto. —Lo tomo de los hombros colocando su cabeza sobre mis pechos. Lo abrazo y este me corresponde—. Gracias, Chaton.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Marinette.

Volvemos a besarnos. Pensándolo bien, no me arrepentía de nada. Lo que hice con Chat ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Una sensación de incertidumbre me arremete. ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante entre Chat Noir y yo? Estoy enamorada de Adrien, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que arrojara ese amor al océano y me quedase entre los brazos y besos del superhéroe. Solo tenia una cosa en claro.

Chat Noir me dio mi primer orgasmo. 

Y me siento jodidamente bien. 


	8. Capítulo 7

**Adrien**

  
—Dime por favor que eso no fue otro de mis sueños húmedos. —Le digo a Plagg por décima vez.

Este suspira fastidiado golpeándose la frente con su mano.

—Por última vez chico. FUE REAL. —Entrecierra sus ojos gruñendo—. Sera mejor que te apures las clases empezaran y tu aun sigues en pijama.

Rasco mi cuello nervioso. Oh por dios. ¿Cómo podre ver a Marinette a la cara? Si bien ella no sabe que soy Chat Noir alias <<el que te hizo sexo oral hasta que te corrieras>>, me sentía bastante incómodo con la situación. Y es que no voy a negar que lo vivido anoche es una experiencia tan exquisita que deseo volver a repetir. Lástima que sus padres llegaran impidiendo que su hija perdiera la virginidad con un superhéroe.

Con las quejas de mi kwami y la voz autoritaria de Nathalie diciendo que baje a desayunar, me vestí a la velocidad del Rayo MacQueen. Pero al llegar al comedor me detengo en seco cuando veo a mi padre sentado tomando una taza de café mientras revisa su celular. La ultima vez que mi padre desayuno conmigo fue hace años. Me doy una bofetada mental para reaccionar y sentarme para comer las tostadas integrales con el té de hiervas raras.

Un desayuno super aburrido, como siempre.

—¿Cómo vas con los ensayos? —La voz fría de mi padre hace que mi espalda se ponga rígida.

—De maravilla. —¿De maravilla? Ni una mierda. Por culpa del jodido de Claude seriamos el peor dueto de la noche—. Ya me he aprendido mi parte, solo necesito mejorar en la pronunciación.

Mi padre frunce el ceño.

—Mas te vale no decepcionarme. —La expresión de su rostro haría que cualquiera se hiciera en sus pantalones.

—No lo hare. —Digo esto con un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de Francia.

Sí, ese era mi padre. Entiendo que desde la muerte de mamá haya cambiado. ¿Y como no? La mujer que amaste en esta vida se fue dejándote solo con tu hijo. Vale, eso lo entendía perfectamente. Perder a mi madre fue el dolor más grande que he podido sentir. Sin embargo, esto no es motivo para que Gabriel Agreste se la pase las 24/7 concentrado en su trabajo. Pocas son las veces que me ha dado muestras de cariño. El pasar del tiempo solo ha hecho que se aleje de mí. Excepto si la situación implicaba mi trabajo como modelo y ahora el concierto de fin de año.

Recuerdo cuando llegaba el verano e íbamos a la playa. Cuando comíamos recostados en el sofá las galletas recién horneadas por mi madre. Aquella vez que accidentalmente teñí mi cabello con pintura roja —ve a saber tú que hacia un bote de pintura en la sala— por supuesto que mi padre pego el grito al cielo, pero mamá estaba de lo más rejalada. A la final terminamos riéndonos.

Ahora son solo recuerdos que atesoro.

Lo primero que veo al llegar al colegio es a Marinette platicando con Luka. ¿¡Que demonios hacia aquí!? Si alguien me decía que está de paso para saludar sería una broma. Es evidente las intenciones que tiene con My Princess. La cólera sube por mis puños hasta mi cabeza. Quisiera golpearlo y dejarle en claro que se aleje de Marinette. Cosa que no puedo hacer. Existen dos factores que me lo impiden: el primero de «solo una amiga» y el segundo «hijo perfecto». Lo bueno es que Alya esta haciendo de intermediaria en la conversación.

Nino toca mi hombro desviando mi atención de los azabaches.

—Hey, Bro. ¿Qué tal?

—Todo va muy bien. —Sonrió forzosamente.

—Adrien. Soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco. —Se cruza de brazos—. Dispara.

Suelto un suspiro.

—No sucede nada. —Nino me lanza una mirada de «no te creo ni una mierda»—. Es Claude que no deja de comportarse como imbécil.

Así es, he elegido mentir. No pienso contarle a mi amigo los celos que siento y de todas las posibles formas que podría matar a Luka. Aunque el moreno ya debía intuir que me gusta Marinette.

—¿Estas seguro que es obligatorio solo duetos?

Mi expresión cambia a una de decepción.

—Son las reglas que impusieron. —Aprieto mi puño—. Además, mi padre me dejo en claro que no podía fallar.

—Ese hombre. —Dice con enojo—. Bro, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad iré a los tribunales a pelear por tener tu custodia.

Parpadeo. A continuación, suelto una carcajada tan fuerte que las miradas de los presentes se fijan en nosotros. Sobre todo, la de Alya y los azabaches.

Sin darme cuenta Nino me arrastra hasta llegar a ellos. Saludamos a los tres mientras utilizaba todo mi autocontrol para no saltar sobre Luka Couffaine y arrancarle cada fibra de su cabello. Observo a Marinette y casi al instante voltea su rostro. ¿Qué carajos? No entiendo el porque de ese gesto.

Durante las primeras horas de clases My Princess no me dirige la mirada. Estoy totalmente confundido, hasta donde se no he hecho nada malo para que ella actué así. ¿¡Podría ser que sospeche que soy Chat Noir!? No, no, no. No hay razón para que llegue a esa conclusión. Trate de hablarle, pero no se despegaba de su amiga, como si supiera de mi intención. Las clases llegaron a su fin, no me quedaba de otra mas que esperar hasta mañana y aclarar esto con Marinette.

Ella no me podía ignorar por siempre.

────────────────────────

Lo dicho.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Marinette no me dirige la palabra. A no ser que sea para saludar y cosas de la clase. Cada vez que me le acerco esta huye como si fuera la peste negra. Nino me preguntaba constantemente, por insistencia de su novia, que había pasado entre Marinette y yo. La respuesta siempre era: no lo sé.

Por si fuera poco, no he ido a visitarla desde que le di un orgasmo. Y es que es la hostia de incómodo. A pesar que ella dijo que nada cambiaría entre nosotros, no estaba tan seguro. Lo ultimo que dijimos fue un «espera» de mi parte y de ella «lárgate que mis padres están aquí». Muy lindo, ¿no?

La voz de Ladybug me advierte que debo poner atención. Demasiado tarde. El supervillano de turno acaba de lanzar un balón de básquetbol a mi cara. Me encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza dando vueltas, con algo de dificultad me levanto. Ladybug purifica el akuma y regresa todo a la normalidad.

Mi falta de concentración se lo debía a Marinette. No me la puedo sacar de la mente.

Mi compañera se acerca preguntando si me encontraba bien. Que, por cierto, ha estado extraña estos días. Se preocupa mucho cuando salgo golpeado por un akumatizado. Sus mejillas se tornan carmesí cada vez que estoy cerca, aunque use la mascara lo he podido notar. Incluso se pone nerviosa cuando le toco el hombro o la vez que la cogí en brazos para escapar de un akuma. ¿Acaso le gusto a Ladybug? De solo pensar eso siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Joder, se supone que me gusta Marinette. Pero no puedo negar que hace unas semanas la superheroína de traje moteado era la dueña de mi corazón.

Adrien, te presento la espada y su amiga la pared.

—Fue un golpe duro, ¿no? —Me miraba fijamente, haciendo que trague en seco.

—Estoy bien. —El sonido de nuestros miraculous indicaban que era hora de retirarse—. Bien. Hasta la próxima.

Me fui rápidamente. No quería seguir hablando con ella. Llámenme cobarde o idiota por el temor de que mis sentimientos por mi compañera de equipo resurjan. Lo último que necesito es que la brújula se vuelva loca.   
  


Llego al auditorio para ensayar, pero en vez de encontrarme con la cara de pocos amigos de Claude me topo con el profesor Lucas.

—Adrien. —Dice sentado en el banquillo del piano—. Claude no vendrá.

La ira me golpea de lleno.

—¿No vendrá? —Suelto rechinando los dientes.

Ese gilipollas sabe mejor que nadie que nuestros ensayos son desastrosos. Un momento estamos cantando y al otro estamos discutiendo como perros y gatos.

—De haber sabido que ustedes no se llevan bien no los hubiera juntado para el dueto.

Largo un suspiro.

—Discúlpeme por lo que diré. —Me recargo en el piano—. Cometió un error al decidir que trabajáramos juntos.

—Lo sé.

Se forma un incomodo silencio.

—Ustedes son los mejores de la clase. —Tantea una de las teclas—. Pensé que juntos harían una excelente presentación.

—Escuche. Nuestras voces congenian. —Paso una mano por mi cabello—. El problema es que no podemos estar de acuerdo. Claude Miller es todo un divo. Si no es el coro, es el templo, los pasos de baile, la ropa que nos pondremos...

El profesor me detiene antes de que pierda los estribos.

—Ya he entendido. —Hace una mueca—. Lo lamento Adrien. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

—¿Nada? —La pequeña esperanza que albergaba se acaba de esfumar.

—Todos tienen un compañero. —Se levanta—. Recuerda que solo se pueden presentar duetos no solistas.

—Entiendo.

Han pasado cuatro o cinco horas desde que salí de la escuela de música con el rabo entre las piernas. Es un hecho. Claude y yo tendríamos que dejar aun lado esta riña si es que queríamos hacer una buena presentación. Estoy acostado escuchando música y Plagg esta sobre la mesa devorando su apestoso camembert. Insisto, ¿como le puede gustar un queso con un horrible olor?

—Vamos. —Vuela hacia a mi posándose sobre mi pecho—. No es tan malo como parece.

Arqueo una ceja.

—Retiro lo dicho. —Le da otro mordisco al queso—. Estas jodido.

—No me digas. —Dije con sarcasmo.

—Porque no vas a ver a tu Princess para que se te vaya el coraje. —Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Aquello me pilla por sorpresa.

—Y si no quiere verme. —Murmuro.

—Harás que a ella le guste. —Me guiña un ojo.

—Cielos, Plagg. No creí que fueras así. —Digo entre risas.

—Date prisa antes de que me arrepienta.

────────────────────────

Mis palpitaciones están fuera de control. Los ojos azules de Marinette me observan con cierto nerviosismo. Su cabello esta recogido en un chongo, lleva un pantalón negro holgado y una blusa de tirantes celeste. El silencio absoluto que reina en la habitación me indica que ha sido una mala idea venir.

—Hola. —Le digo con torpeza—. Yo...eh...ya sabes.

La azabache entrecerró los ojos.

—No. No lo sé.

Cerré los parpados como si esta acción haría que los nervios dejasen de comerme.

—Lo que paso aquella noche. —El rostro de Marinette se puso tan pálido. Gracias a mis sentidos felinos podía oír sus fuertes latidos—. Dijiste que nada cambiaría entre nosotros.

—Se lo que dije. —Mordió su labio inferior—. Pero...

Siento que mi pecho se oprime. No deseo escucharla decir que esta arrepentida y no quiere saber de mí. Prefiero todo menos eso.

Cuando al fin se digna a hablar, lo dice con una voz tan débil que no logro entenderle.

—Perdón. ¿Qué?

Traga duramente.

—He dicho que...— _Yyyy_ otra vez ese silencio—. No he podido sacarte de mi mente.

—Ah.

¿¡Ah!? Ella me dice que no me puede sacar de su mente y todo lo que digo es eso. Definitivamente algo no estaba funcionando bien en mí.

—Quiero decir. —Trato de arreglar mi metida de pata—. ¿En serio?

Puta madre. Me quiero dar una bofetada.

—Sí. Se que lo hiciste para que se me pasara el efecto de la droga. No obstante, por alguna razón no he podido olvidarlo, además, a causa de eso no puedo estar cerca del chico que amo porque enseguida tu rostro aparece como un flash en mi mente. —Mientras habla juega con la parte inferior de su blusa y no me mira a los ojos.

Su respuesta hace que la alegría desborde en mi corazón. El efecto que he causado en ella es tanto que no se le acerca al chico del que está colada. Alto, Adrien. Solo dijo que no puede olvidarme debido al momento sexual que le hice experimentar, en ningún momento habló de enamorarse o de un posible noviazgo.

—Yo tampoco lo he olvidado. —Sonrío—. Siempre estás en mi mente. 

—Chat Noir. —Balbucea. 

Si realmente quería algo con Marinette debía actuar ahora.

—Recuéstate en el diván.

—¿Cómo?

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

—Hazlo. —Le ordeno con una voz ronca.

Vacila. Suspirando camina hacia el diván y se recuesta lentamente. Luego me acerco para bajarle el pantalón y las bragas hasta las rodillas. Su piel suave y cremosa me incita a tocarla. Y es justo lo que hago.

—Chat Noir. —Esos ojos azules son iluminados por un brillo que reconozco.

Deseo.

Me recuesto a su lado izquierdo. De inmediato roza sus labios con los míos. Una sonrisa curva mis labios cuando Marinette abre ligeramente la boca. Sin perder tiempo introduzco mi lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal. Nuestro beso no tiene nada de inocente ni tierno. Es uno salvaje y hambriento. Dirige sus manos hacia mi cabello, se encuentra con mis orejas y las acaricia, esto provoca que suelte un leve ronroneo.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Soy todo un gato.

Su boca es cálida, lamo su labio inferior antes de moderno suavemente causando que gimoteé. El sonido de la cremallera bajándose hace que se separe. Lanza una mirada de incertidumbre cuando la cremallera esta a su tope. Me incorporo en el diván y retiro el guante de la mano izquierda. Ante su expresión anonadada empiezo a deslizar mi traje, teniendo cuidado con mi miraculous, hasta mis muslos. Vuelvo a recostarme a un lado, la mirada de Marinette baja hacia mis bóxers. Cuando librero mi erección ella suelta un jadeo.

—Joder. —Dice boquiabierta—. Es enorme.

Me muerdo la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Su comentario me causaba gracia y a la vez elevaba mi ego.

—Gracias por el halago, Princess. —Cojo su mano y deposito un beso en su dorso—. Pero es solo un pene normal.

—¿Por «normal» te refieres a largo y grueso? —Traga saliva—. Debe medir unos 18 centímetros. 

A continuación, coloco su mano sobre mi miembro, se nota indecisa hasta que sus dedos envuelven mi glande con suavidad. Gimo en voz baja.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes de que...

Mis palabras mueren al momento que Marinette presiona mi polla con su mano.

—Disculpa. —Retira su mano apenada—. Te he lastimado.

—Por el contrario. Me ha gustado. —Sonrío pícaro—. Hazlo de nuevo preciosa.

Su mano envuelve mi polla, comienza a deslizarla de arriba hacia abajo. Era injusto que solo yo estuviera recibiendo tal atención por lo que lleve mi mano hacia su coño. Presiono mi dedo índice sobre su clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos.

—¿Te esta gustando?

— _Ohhhh_ , sí. No te detengas.

Atrapo su boca en un beso.

Grandes descargas de excitación me azotan. Había olvidado lo suave y caliente que era el coño de Marinette. Introduzco dos dedos de golpe, antes de que suelte un grito le tapo la boca con mi mano derecha. Ninguno quiere que sus padres escuchen y entren a la habitación.

—Dios. Estas muy mojada.

—Chat, sigue. —Aprieta mi glande y me besa.

Muevo mis dedos en espiral mientras ella acelera el ritmo de su mano. No dejamos de besarnos ni porque nuestros pulmones nos exigían oxígeno. Han pasado varios minutos. Nuestras manos tenían una misión y no se detendrían hasta cumplirlo. Estábamos gimiendo con nuestras lenguas entrelazadas atrapados por el mar de increíbles sensaciones.

—Mas rápido. —Gimotee.

Ella obedece. Nos volvemos a besar, hundo mas mis dedos en su interior. Sus caderas se mueven. La presión de sus paredes me avisa que su orgasmo está en camino. No es la única, yo también estoy a punto de correrme.

Segundos después aprieto mis labios y Marinette cierra los parpados, tapándose la boca con su mano libre para no soltar un fuerte gemido. Nos hemos corrido al mismo tiempo. Dicen que si dos personas se vienen a la vez es porque están destinados a estar juntos. O al menos así leí por ahí. My Princess abre los ojos levemente, nuestra respiración es pesada y nuestras manos están manchadas con aquel líquido, producto de nuestro orgasmo.

Nos dedicamos una tierna sonrisa y nos besamos de manera lenta, saboreando nuestros labios.

Estaba decidido. No permitiría que el chico misterioso ni Luka me quitaran a My Princess. Y para esto, usare mi carta máster, la seducción. Prácticamente yo llevaba la delantera.

Marinette solamente será mía. 


	9. Capítulo 8

**Marinette**

  
—No me quiero ir. —Suplica formando un puchero.

Rodo los ojos.

—Tengo clases mañana, así que debo dormir.

Suelta un suspiro resignado.

— _Valeee._ —Acaricia mis mejillas y me besa—. Nos vemos, My Princess.

—Adiós, Chaton.

Los encuentros sexuales con Chat Noir se han vuelto mas frecuentes, por no decir que son todas las noches. No me juzguen. Se que esta acción es digna de una cualquiera, pero ese gato tenia un efecto que hacia que cediera ante él. Y es que Chat está para morirse. Si liarme con él es un delito con mucho gusto me pueden llevar a prisión.

Me recuesto en la cama lista para dormir, pero tal parece que Tikki tiene otros planes.

—Debemos hablar. —Me estremecí ante sus palabras, ya sabia por donde iba la cosa—. Mira Marinette, sabes que te quiero. Eres mi portadora, pero sobre todo eres mi amiga. Es por eso que como amiga estoy en el derecho de decirte que frenes tus encuentros con Chat Noir.

Aprieto la sabana.

—No. —Me mira con la boca abierta—. Lo lamento. Esto que tengo con él es tan asombroso que me he vuelto adicta, además...

Posa su mano en mi boca haciendo que me calle.

—¿Qué hay de Adrien?

—Eh...

El nombre del rubio se me hace lejano. Después de que le ignorase durante dos semanas hemos vuelto a hablar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Agradecía que no me haya preguntado el porque de mi indiferencia. Es que no sabia que decirle, cada vez que estaba cerca suyo no era a él a quien veía, sino a Chat. Supongo que tiene que ver el hecho de que ambos son rubios de ojos verdes.

Mi plan de conquista seguía en pie. Es más, logre invitarlo al cine y este aceptó. Cuando nuestras manos se rozaron para coger las palomitas sentí una corriente que iba de mi cuello hasta mi cintura. Es evidente que lo sigo amando. Lo que nos lleva a un problema: me estoy metiendo con dos chicos. Lo que le dije a mi kwami era verdad, me he vuelto adicta a ese gato tonto. Sus besos, caricias, esa forma de mover la lengua, sus dedos sumergiéndose en mi interior... y si no le paro ahora mi entrepierna necesitara atención.

—Quiero estar con Adrien. —Muerdo mi labio inferior nerviosa—. Pero no quiero dejar a Chat Noir.

Los ojos de Tikki están tan abiertos que parecen platos.

—Déjame ver si entendí. Aun quieres tener una relación con Adrien y al mismo tiempo no terminar lo que tienes con Chat Noir. —Afirmo con la cabeza—. TE HAS VUELTO LOCA.

Hago un gesto para que bajase la voz.

—Cuidado que mis padres podrían oírte.

—No me importa si me escucha el mismísimo Hawk Moth.

En el tiempo que llevo con ella jamás la había visto así de enojada. Ni siquiera cuando estaba transformada y trate mal a una chica porque se le insinuaba a Adrien. Aunque el verdadero detonante fue cuando ella estuvo a escasos centímetros de besarlo. Y al igual que Lila, terminó akumatizada. Deje que los celos se apoderaran de mí, otra vez, comportándome como una idiota.

—Tienes suerte que tenga paciencia de lo contrario te estaría arrastrando a jalones de cabello. —Aprieto los labios para no reírme. Con el tamaño que poseía era imposible que hiciese tal acción—. Ni se te ocurra reírte.

—Ya, ya. —Carraspeo—. Veo que estas decepcionada de mí.

—Oh, claro que lo estoy.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

—De acuerdo, lo que hago está mal. —Mis ojos se tornan vidriosos—. Tikki perdóname, lo menos que quería era meterme en una situación como esta. No sé por qué, pero pasó. —Sonrío levemente—. Sin embargo, no estoy arrepentida.

Ella me mira incrédula.

—Lo que me esta pasando con Chat es algo que ni con Adrien he podido sentir. —Cierro los ojos—. Cuando estoy con él me siento...amada.

—Marinette. No me digas que tu...

Mis mejillas se tiñen de carmesí.

—¿Es posible amar a dos personas a la vez? —Pronuncio cabizbaja.

—Temía que dijeras algo así. —Larga un suspiro—. De hecho, hay algo que debo decirte.

Se ve dudosa y nerviosa. Es como si estuviera apunto de contarme el secreto del universo.

Se encoje de hombros.

—Olvídalo, no es nada.

—¿Segura? —Entrecierro los ojos. Algo me dice que me está ocultando algo.

—Si. Solo piensa bien que es lo que quieres, ¿vale?

Dicho esto, se fue hacia el armario, donde dormía.

Apago la luz para recostarme en la cama. Tikki sabe algo y no me lo quiere decir. Pero no puedo obligarla a que me lo cuente, la palabra <<confidencial>> estaba impregnada en los kwamis. Dejando esto de lado, ella tiene razón. Debo poner mis sentimientos en orden. No puedo tener a ambos, aunque todo sería fácil si fueran la misma persona. ¡Ja! ¿Qué Adrien sea Chat Noir? Por favor, como si esas cosas pasaran. Analicemos, uno era todo un caballero y el otro era un idiota extrovertido. Las probabilidades que fueran la misma persona son nulas.

Esto es verdaderamente un problema. Tenía dos opciones.

La primera: dejar a Chat y estar con Adrien.

La segunda: dejar a Adrien y estar con Chat.

Esto es jodido. Por un lado, estaba el chico perfecto con el que quería casarme, tener tres hijos y un hámster. Y por el otro el superhéroe que se arriesga por mi en cada batalla y me volvía loca de placer. _Cojonudo._ Suelto un bostezo mientras me volteo a un lado. Sera mejor que deje esto para mañana y me duerma, a menos que quiera estar muerta del sueño en las clases. Lastima que esto no podrá ser por culpa de la estrepitosa sirena de policía.

De mala gana me levante de la cama. Llame a Tikki y esta en un instante apareció.

—¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Esta seria una larga noche.

────────────────────────

Cabeceo por vigésima vez en el día.

Mis párpados se sienten pesados y tengo unas ojeras a lo mapache. Todo esto se lo debía al supervillano _Gâté_ , que te akumatizen solo porque tu madre no te compró la ropa que querías era una tontería, teniendo en cuenta que ese chico tiene dieciocho años. La parte mas tediosa fue que a diferencia de los otros villanos este no nos hizo frente, por el contrario, se la paso huyendo de nosotros como gallina en el matadero. Era el juego del gato y el ratón que duro hasta las tres de la madrugada. Hawk Moth últimamente ha estado enviando a patéticos supervillanos, cosa que no me disgustaba para nada. Excepto por el de anoche.

Balanceo mis piernas desesperada porque la clase de la profesora Bustier termine. Me obligo a mantenerme despierta, la mala noche hizo que llegara tarde a la clase de química, ganándome un regaño y un pase a la dirección por parte de Mendeleiev. Mi cara está a pocos centímetros de chocar contra la mesa de no ser por el sonido que daba por finalizada la clase.

Mis compañeros se apresuran a guardar sus cuadernos y salir del salón. Yo por mi parte voy a paso de zombi, debo lucir como la bruja del pantano, por las prisas no cepille mi cabello. Lo que significaba que estaba hecho un desastre. No me importaba que los estudiantes me vieran desaliñada, ni siquiera lo que pensara Adrien ante mi aspecto.

Alya estaba a mi lado cerciorándose de que no me fuera a caer del sueño. Tuve que inventarme que no había podido dormir debido a un gato que no dejaba de maullar. Suena a caricatura, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, gracias al Santo Lucky Charm que mi amiga no pregunto más. Caigo en cuenta que no solo le he estado ocultado cosas, sino que también le he mentido en ciertas ocasiones. Tremenda mejor amiga he salido. Si sigo así podría llegar a la talla de Lila Rossi. Como si la hubiera invocado, la castaña apareció a mi lado corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la salida. Eso fue raro.

—Hola, Marinette.

Parpadeo confundida cuando Luka aparece en mi campo de visión. Froto mis ojos, quizás haya visto mal. Pero no, efectivamente está frente a mí, con unos vaqueros oscuros, un jersey azul y una chaqueta de cuero marrón.

—Luka. —Susurro—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No se porque me molesto en preguntar cuando es evidente. Soy lo suficientemente lista para darme cuenta que le gusto, lastima que yo no sienta lo mismo. Es por eso que ha estado viniendo al colegio, solo para verme y charlar un rato. Como ayer que se presentó en la panadería con la excusa de que Juleka quería roles de canela, supongo que no se le paso por la mente que yo sabia que a su hermana no le gustan los roles de canela.

—Tengo entradas para ver una película de acción. —Dice mientras agita los boletos.

—Gracias, pero no puedo.

—No, si iras. —Hizo una mueca—. ¿O ya olvidaste lo que dijiste ayer?

Lo miro estupefacta.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—Fue justo antes de que me fuera de la panadería. Te pregunte si querías salir un día y dijiste que estaba bien.

—Ah, bueno. —Ciertamente había dicho eso, pero solo fue por cortesía no lo decía en serio—. Escucha.

Su mirada de decepción me hizo sentir mal.

— _Ahhh._ Esta bien. —Termino cediendo.

—Bien. —Sonrió—. Vamos.

—¿Ahora?

—La función comenzara en treinta minutos, así que andando.

Suspire resignada. Alya me miraba como si fuese a regañarme.

—Eh. Alya.

—No digas nada. —Entrecerró sus ojos—. Pero tenemos una platica mas tarde.

Mierda.

**Adrien**

Aproximadamente solo he dormido cuatro horas.

Cuando la campana suena creo escuchar el coro de los ángeles. Me apresuro en salir del colegio. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, acostarme a dormir hasta el siguiente día. Podría hacer esto sin problema porque hoy no había ensayo ni tenia que ir a una sesión de fotos. Además, es viernes. Aunque solo existía un pequeño inconveniente y ese era los trabajos que Blanchet y Mendeleiev nos habían dejado. Sospecho que esas dos se han juntado para ponerse de acuerdo de que nos pasemos todo el fin de semana sentados en el escritorio haciendo tareas.

Dejo mis teorías conspirativas y me concentro en cierta escena. Los protagonistas son Marinette y Luka.

Rechino los dientes. Él junto con Claude me hacían hervir la sangre. A paso cuidadoso me acerco a ellos, hasta que me detengo en seco cuando el azabache invita a My Princess al cine. Ruego para mis adentros que ella no acepte, pero tal parece que no he sido escuchado. Marinette termina yéndose con él.

Si piensan que me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ese intento de galán de telenovela mexicana se va con mi chica, están equivocados.

—No debiste meterte en mi camino, Luka.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en mis labios. 

Diez minutos mas tarde me encuentro a una distancia prudente del cine. Veo como ellos entran al lugar. Hoy solo hay una función disponible, así que no tengo que ir de sala en sala buscándolos. Cuidadosamente entro a un callejón y ante las quejas de Plagg me transformo.

El hombre de la taquilla me mira boquiabierto. Hago una señal de que guarde silencio y le pido un boleto. Este casi inmediatamente me lo da con la mano temblorosa. Entro al cine y afortunadamente no hay nadie por el pasillo. Lo último que necesito es que los fans se me abalancen encima. La persona encargada de la puerta suelta un gritillo, saca su celular y comienza a tomarme fotos. Rodo los ojos y le pido discreción. Este asiente con la cabeza, pero antes me pide una foto conmigo, cosa que accedo.

Entro a la sala oscura, donde los tráileres acaban de empezar. Me alegro de que no haya mucha gente, dirijo mi mirada hacia todas partes. Marinette aparece en mi rango de visión justo a la mitad de la sala y sonrío a lo Cheshire. Este es mi día de suerte, pues hay asientos disponibles detrás de donde ellos están sentados. La gente ni se entera que uno de los héroes de París está aquí.

Al momento de sentarme la película empieza. Mis ojos están enfocados en Marinette. Hasta el momento Luka no ha intentado algún movimiento. Pasan unos treinta minutos y el sueño reaparece. Tuve que beber mas de cinco tazas de café durante el desayuno para no quedarme dormido. Mis párpados están a punto de cerrarse para que caiga en brazos de Morfeo hasta que Luka coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Marinette. Aprieto los puños mientras trato de controlarme. No estaría bien visto que Chat Noir atacase a un civil.

Cuidadosamente me acerco al oído de Marinette.

—¿Engañándome, Princess?

Ella pega un respingo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le pregunta Luka.

—N-no. —Balbucea—. No es nada.

Sus miradas se dirigen a la gran pantalla.

—Así que no soy nada, ¿eh? —Vuelvo a susurrar a su oído.

Ella voltea a verme sin que el azabache se de cuenta. Su cara era un poema. Nunca se espero encontrarme aquí. A mis fosas nasales llega un dulce aroma, su perfume. Puede que ella estaba despeinada y que, a diferencia de los otros días, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel con detalles blancos que le llegaba por arriba de la rodilla. Y aun así se veía hermosa.

—Te espero afuera de la sala. —Le digo—. Ya.

Me pongo de pie y camino por el pasillo en dirección a la salida.

Una vez afuera la espero recargando mi espalda a la pared. El joven que antes estaba aquí ya no está. Eso es un punto a mi favor. Dos minutos después Marinette sale con una expresión de molestia.

—¿Me has seguido? ¿En serio? —Dice cruzándose de brazos.

—Purrrsupuesto que no. —Miento—. Quise ver esta película, fue una coincidencia que te encontrara aquí.

— _Clarooo._ —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Ver una película siendo héroe y no como un civil. Pudiste llamar la atención.

Me alzo de hombros.

—Nadie se dio cuenta. —Nuestros rostros están a escasos centímetros—. Me vas a decir que hacías con ese tipo.

Bufa por lo bajo.

—No me digas que estas celoso.

—Y si así fuera, ¿Qué?

El sonrojo florece en sus mejillas. Sin decir nada entrelazo su mano con la mía, caminamos recto por el pasillo hasta que veo una puerta de color marrón.

—Chat. ¿A dónde vamos? —Le sonrío pícaro cuando cojo la manivela de la puerta y la giro.

—Esto te va a gustar.

Entramos a lo que parecer ser el armario de limpieza. Está absolutamente oscuro, el olor a productos de limpieza hace que mi nariz pique. Aprieto el cuerpo de Marinette contra el mío, el aroma de su perfume reemplaza el de los productos. No pierdo tiempo y nuestros labios se juntan. Mis manos viajan de sus caderas hasta sus pechos. Suelta un jadeo permitiéndome meter mi lengua en su boca. Envuelve mi cuello con sus brazos mientras nuestras lenguas batallan por tener el control del juego. La apoyo contra la pared, retiro el guante de la mano izquierda y esta va directo a su entrepierna. Le retiro su braga, posteriormente mis dedos acarician aquella zona, tal como me lo esperaba, su coño está super mojado lo que me ponía a mil. Joder, si no liberaba mi erección podría explotar.

Deseo penetrarla, pero me había dejado en claro que no estaba «lista» para llegar a ese punto. Estoy un noventa por ciento seguro que esto era por culpa del chico misterioso. De solo pensar que Marinette quiera perder la virginidad con él me ponía furioso. Por nada en el mundo permitiría eso.

—Estás ardiendo.

—Chat Noir. —Gimió—. Juro que si vuelves a detenerte te golpeare.

Suelto una risita.

—Como usted ordene, Prrrincess.

Reparto besos por su cuello y esta suelta gemidos descontroladamente, espero que a nadie se le ocurra entrar. Su clítoris está hinchado, lo masajeo circularmente con la yema de mi dedo índice. Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un jadeo. Mi pene me pide a gritos que lo libere, muerdo mi labio inferior y con mi mano derecha bajo la cremallera del traje.

Cuando el traje está hasta mi cadera, meto mi mano por debajo del bóxer para sacar mi erección que esta caliente y palpitante. La mano de Marinette entra en acción, sus movimientos son lentos convirtiéndose en una tortura.

Oh, Dios.

Necesito más. Ojalá pudiera follarmela aquí mismo.

—¿Q-que estas haciendo? —Tartamudea al momento que froto mi miembro contra sus labios inferiores.

—Descuida, no pienso entrar. —Le doy un leve mordisco a su lóbulo—. Por ahora.

Su expresión es la personificación de la vergüenza.

—Aprieta los muslos.

—¿Ah?

—Hazlo. —Ordeno con voz ronca—. Prometo que te gustara.

Ella obedece.

Es una escena muy erótica. Sus muslos comprimían mi polla mientras me balanceo de adelante hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que nuestros sexos se rozaban. La beso desenfrenadamente, chupando su lengua, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios. Después le cojo del culo, aumentando el movimiento de caderas. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría que enrollarse en un lugar publico seria una barbaridad.

Pero henos aquí, y es absolutamente INCREÍBLE. Juro que, si alguien nos interrumpe, no dudare en usarlo como conejillo de indias y saber que sucede si utilizo el cataclismo en una persona. Los gemidos de Marinette son como una esplendida sinfonía. Estoy siendo consumido por la excitación. Un hormigueo salvaje recorre por mi pene, mis caderas se mueven con mas fuerza.

—C-Chat...

El jadeo desesperado me avisa que también está a punto de correrse.

De su boca un fuerte gimoteo se apresura a salir, pero de inmediato sus labios son sellados por otro beso. De repente una oleada de placer explota, apoyo mis manos a la pared para no perder el equilibrio por la descarga de éxtasis que acabamos de experimentar.

Oh, sí. Nos hemos corrido juntos, otra vez.

Marinette se desliza por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso. Jadeaba entrecortadamente, por su rostro se escurrían gotas de sudor y su tono era carmín. Sus piernas están abiertas lo que me da una buena vista a su coño. Gracias al Santo Cataclismo que poseía visión nocturna.

Aquella imagen era jodidamente sexy.

—Eso fue... —Alzo la mirada para verme o por lo menos trataba en medio de esta oscuridad—. Meow-ravilloso.

No pude retener una risa al escucharla decir una de mis palabras gatunas.

—Tu lo has dicho, Princess. 


	10. Capítulo 9

**Adrien**

  
Gorila me mira con ojos abiertos a la par cuando salgo echo una furia de la escuela de música. Cierro de golpe la puerta trasera del auto, le digo a mi guardaespaldas que me lleve al café La Rotonde, acata la orden sin chistar por mi cortante tono de voz. 

Claude Miller ha sobrepasado su nivel de cabronazo. Lo que me ha hecho es una bajeza. ¡No! Es peor que eso. Esa rata asquerosa de mierda estaría en el infierno de no ser porque el profesor Carpentier logro retenerme, caso contrario su cuerpo estaría siendo levantado por el forense. Que alguien me expliqué que hice para merecer esto, porque no lo entiendo. Tampoco logro entender como el profesor haya aceptado esa vil petición. En resumen, estoy jodido.

Entro a la cafetería buscando a Nino, a causa de las tareas, clases de canto y ensayos he descuidado a mi mejor amigo. Veo que está sentado casi al fondo del lugar, ni bien me siento frente a él me pregunta:

—¿Te sucede algo?

La ira es tanta que hundo las uñas en la mesa.

—Claude. —Digo con voz sombría—. ¡Ese hijo de perra me ha dejado fuera del dueto!

Mi grito hace que las miradas de los presentes se posen en nosotros. Mi amigo mira en cada dirección riendo nervioso.

—Estamos ensayando para una obra. —Le dice a la gente colocando una sonrisa temblorosa—. Bro, no puedes decir esa grosería a todo pulmón.

—¡Perdón! Pero es que en serio Nino estoy tan furioso. —Dije en voz baja—. Quiero estrangularlo. —Niego con la cabeza—. No, quiero mutilar cada parte de su cuerpo y satisfacerme con sus gritos de dolor.

Me mira horrorizado.

—Me asustas, Adrien. —Acomoda sus lentes—. Aunque no es para menos, lo que hizo ese imbécil no tiene perdón.

—Lo peor será cuando mi padre se entere.

Joder. Cuando sepa que no participare en el concierto su ira será legendaria, quien sabe y quizás termine siendo akumatizado, otra vez.

—Tu padre no se puede cargar contigo, no has hecho nada malo, la culpa es de Claude.

—Ya sabes como es él. —Suelto un suspiro—. Sea o no mi culpa se enojará, así que desde ya debo pensar en como decírselo sin que quiera tirarme por las escaleras.

—Eso es exagerado. —Le da un sorbo a su café macchiato—. Momento. Si no estarás en el concierto eso significa que Claude tampoco.

Frunzo el ceño soltando un siseo.

—Por desgracia eso no es así. —Mi amigo ladea la cabeza sin entender—. Al parecer un chico del otro curso se ha quedado también fuera. Según tengo entendido su compañero contrajo una terrible enfermedad y no volvería a las clases. —Me sobo la cien, recordar lo ocurrido hace una hora me producía jaqueca—. No se como el gilipollas de Miller se entero de eso, buscó a ese chico y acordaron trabajar juntos.

—¿Acaso eso no va contra las reglas? —Pregunta mientras se acomoda en su asiento.

—Desgraciadamente no hay regla que prohíba cambiar de compañero. —Casi puedo oír a Victoria Monette, la directora de la escuela, decirme esto cuando me fui a quejar por la decisión que se tomo sin mi consentimiento.

—¿No hay quien pueda hacer el dueto contigo?

—Para mi mala suerte, no. —Poso mi mejilla sobre la palma de mi mano—. A menos que alguien se enferme o "desaparezca". —Hago comillas en el aire.

El moreno me lanza una mirada de desaprobación.

—Ni se te ocurra, Agreste.

—Ok no. —Bufo por lo bajo—. Todavía sigo aturdido, es decir, ese gilipollas me hace esto a una semana del evento.

—Todo se solucionaría si tan solo te dejasen cantar como solista.

Afirmo con la cabeza.

—Ya te digo.

Intente convencer a Victoria de que me dejase cantar solo, pero no. Se mantuvo firme con la escusa que es una mujer fiel a su palabra, ningún estudiante tendría privilegios. ¡Hostia puta! ¿Tanto le costaba hacer una excepción solo por esta vez? Aunque no es de extrañar viniendo de una mujer amargada que a sus treinta y cinco años seguía siendo una solterona. De repente siento una punzada de arrepentimiento, Grace me había propuesto hace unas semanas que dejase a Claude e hiciera el dúo con ella. No acepte porque no quería que se metiera en problemas por dejar a su compañero asignado.

Grave error.

Nino y yo charlamos durante hora y media antes de que cada uno tome por su lado. Acomode la bufanda en mi cuello, el único regalo apreciado que creía que mi padre me había dado. Y si, dije CREÍA hasta que una noche Marinette me conto que le había regalado una bufanda a un amigo por su cumpleaños, pero por alguna razón este lo recibió como un obsequio de su padre. Eso me dejo con una espina de duda por lo que termine preguntando de quien se trataba. Recuerdo la gran decepción que me llevé cuando pronunció mi nombre, eso significa que ni un miserable regalo recibí de mi padre. Aun así, al momento que Marinette dijo que al verme feliz con el supuesto regalo de mi progenitor decidió no desilusionarme.

¿Existía mujer más maravillosa que My Princess? Pues para mí, no.

Grace me llama justo cuando entro a mi habitación. Me quito la bufanda y la cazadora, a gran velocidad Plagg va directo hacia su queso. Tardo unos segundos antes de contestar la llamada.

—Joder, ya era hora. —Deduzco por su voz que está molesta—. Me estaba haciendo vieja porque me contestaras. Te estabas haciendo la paja, ¿o qué?

Me da un tic en el ojo derecho.

—Que cojones dices. Por supuesto que no. —Chasqueo la lengua.

—Da igual. —Hace una pausa—. Oye. Me podrías explicar porque he visto esta tarde a Claude ensayar junto a un chico del otro salón.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Claude hará el dueto con otro. —Aprieto los dientes—. Me ha dejado fuera.

—¡Que mierda estas diciendo! —Protesta—. Ese maldito cabrón no pudo hacerte eso.

—Oh, claro que lo hizo. —Paso una frustrada mano por mi cabello—. ¿Sabes qué más? El profesor Lucas y la directora no harán nada al respecto. No me presentare en el concierto.

Del otro lado de la línea escucho el sonido de un golpe.

—Te dije que cantáramos juntos y no me hiciste caso. —Camino para sentarme en el sillón—. ¿Se lo contaste a tu padre?

Hago una mueca.

—Aun no. —Murmuro—. Va echar humo de las orejas cuando lo sepa.

—Menudo coñazo. —En ese momento escucho la voz de un hombre—. Adrien tengo que cortar. Hablamos mañana.

—Esta bien, hasta mañana.

La llamada finaliza y dejo el celular a un lado. Dirijo una mirada a Plagg, sus ojos verdes expresan ira.

—Deberías darle una paliza al puto de Claude.

—Créeme. Ganas me sobran. —Me cruzo de brazos—. Ahora el verdadero problema es como demonios se lo digo a mi padre.

—Deberías decírselo cuando este alegre.

Nos miramos fijamente para después estallar en carcajadas.

¿Mi padre alegre? Eso es imposible.

—Dejemos eso aun lado. —Se limpia una pequeña lagrima—. Dime. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? 

—¿A quién te refieres? —Pregunto confuso.

—Pues de tu Princess. —Dice en tono burlesco—. Llevan haciendo sus cochinadas durante un mes o más.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Plagg!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. —Hace una mueca—. Lo bueno es que ya estoy traumado desde hace mucho.

Elevo las cejas.

—No eres el único portador que se ha enrollado transformado. —Rodó los ojos—. Lo tuyo no es nada a comparación de ese mosquetero sadomasoquista.

Me quedo boquiabierto ante esa revelación.

—Como sea. —Carraspeo—. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Golpea su frente con su mano.

—Chico, que se estén liando no significa que automáticamente serán pareja. —Duda antes de preguntar—. ¿Ella ha dejado a un lado a su amor no correspondido?

Aprieto los labios y niego levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Vez?

—¿Y que se supone que haga? —Digo cabizbajo.

—Es momento que aclares las cosas. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Ahora.

**Marinette**

Diciembre la época del año donde hacia un frío descomunal. Ni siquiera el abrigo trench rojo impedía que las corrientes de aire me estremecieran. Hecho un vistazo a la bolsa que sostengo contra mi pecho. Alya insistió en que fuéramos a comprar los regalos de navidad. No era necesario, tenia los regalos de mis padres y de mi mejor amiga desde hace un mes. De no ser porque ella saco la carta «regalo para Adrien» no la hubiera acompañado. Era de esperar que las tiendas estén rebosando de gente. Faltaban cuatro días para navidad.

Por un momento llegue a creer que fue en vano ir de compras. Finalmente, Alya logro conseguir un regalo para su novio. ¿Yo? No tuve la misma suerte. Hasta que fui a la tienda de telas, pensé que lo mejor era hacer yo misma el obsequio. Pero justo cuando vi dos telas de ciertos colores la imagen de mi amigo felino apareció.

Ahora estoy caminando a paso rápido para llegar a casa y empezar a trabajar en el regalo de Chat Noir. Pienso hacer el regalo para él y no para Adrien. Se que dije que debía tomar una decisión con respecto a esos dos. No lo he hecho. Sin embargo, analizando las cosas Chat tenia muchos puntos por encima del modelo. A pesar de que pasaba tiempo con Adrien, porque él así lo quería, hasta el momento no hay ni un beso o un «me gustas» de su parte. Según mi amiga tenia al rubio suspirando por mí. Quizás tenia razón, he notado las miradas, sonrojos y sonrisas que me dedica. Sí, había la posibilidad de que al fin le guste a mi crush.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba saltando de la felicidad?

La respuesta es fácil: el superhéroe con traje de gato negro con el que me he estado enrollando.

Al llegar a la panadería una fila de personas me impiden entrar. Rodeo la fila para llegar hacia la puerta que da hacia las escaleras para ir al departamento. Subo las escaleras de dos rápidamente, justo cuando voy a tomar la manivela de la puerta, esta se abre.

—Cariño. —Dice mi madre—. Que bueno que has llegado, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Claro. Solo iré a dejar esto. —Señalo la bolsa en mis manos.

—No tardes. —Se va mientras entro al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Abro la trampilla que da a mi habitación. Coloco la bolsa sobre el escritorio, me despojo del abrigo y los guantes de lana.

Tikki se levanta de mi cama y vuela hacia mí.

—Marinette. ¿Qué es eso? —Me preguntó.

—Es para el regalo de Chat. —Ella frunce el ceño—. No me mires así.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Vale.

────────────────────────

Me tiro sobre el diván. Estaba cansada, ayudar a mis padres en la panadería fue más difícil de lo que pensé. Una orden por aquí, otra por allá y así sucesivamente durante tres horas. Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado por lo que no tendría que preocuparme por tratar de despertarme temprano e ir a clases. Justo cuando estoy a punto de ir al reino de los sueños el sonido de unos pasos me alarman.

Pego un respingo y observo a la persona que acaba de entrar.

—Hola, Chat Noir. —Le saludo y suelto un bostezo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Debemos hablar.

Su mirada seria me da un mal presentimiento.

—¿Sobre qué? —Pregunto nerviosa.

—De nosotros. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. ¿Qué somos, Marinette?

Esa pregunta me pilla totalmente por sorpresa.

—Pues, somos amigos, ¿no? —Respondo tontamente.

—¿Solo eso?

Su expresión es de decepción. No estoy entendiendo nada. O quizás la respuesta era muy clara y yo soy la idiota que no se da cuenta.

—Marinette, la cuestión es... —Coge aire—. No quiero ser solo tu amigo.

Me quedo estupefacta. ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que ha dicho?

—Momento. —Trago saliva—. ¿Tratas de decir que quieres que seamos... novios?

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Princess. —Sonríe—. Quiero que lo nuestro sea en serio.

—No se suponía que amabas a Ladybug. —Balbuceo, sintiéndome incrédula ante su confesión.

—Me he olvidado de ella. —Roza mis labios contra los suyos—. Simplemente te quiero a ti.

Trago saliva de nuevo. _Oh my God._ ¿Realmente esta sucediendo? Chat Noir me esta diciendo que me ama y quiere que seamos pareja. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran, siento mis mejillas arder y en vez de mariposas en el estómago es una estampida de elefantes.

Alto. Si decidía aceptar a Chat. ¿Qué pasaría con Adrien?

A mi pesar me separe del superhéroe. ¿Cómo podríamos llevar una relación? Es decir, él es un héroe y yo una civil. _Valee._ Soy Ladybug, y hablando de esto ¿tendría que decirle que soy su amiga catarina? ¿él me revelaría su identidad? No, no, no y no. Saber nuestras identidades sería peligroso. Además, no sabría cómo se tomaría el hecho que la chica que lo rechazó es la misma que ahora ama.

Puta madre.

—Quiero que me respondas algo. —Sus dientes se hunden en su labio inferior—. ¿Sigues enamorada de ese chico?

Observo mis pies como si fueran los más asombroso de este mundo. ¿Cómo respondería a eso si ni siquiera yo estaba segura? Adrien Agreste es el chico del que me enamore un día de lluvia. El chico por el que he estado loca desde los trece años. Pero desde que Chat se ofreció a ayudarme para conquistarlo mis sentimientos dieron un giro de 180 grados.

El silencio reina entre nosotros hasta que Chat vuelve hablar.

—Joder, Marinette. ¿Puedes responder de una puta vez?

Alzo la mirada.

—No es fácil, ¿vale? —Siento que las lagrimas empiezan a brotar.

—¿¡Y tú crees que para mí lo es!? —Su grito hace que mis piernas se tambaleen—. He venido hasta aquí para confesarte mis sentimientos. Pero estas como si nada.

—¡Me has tomado desprevenida! Nunca pensé que te enamorarías, es decir, solo quería que me ayudaras con el chico que amo. Pero no pensé lo que podría ocurrir...

Levanta su mano deteniéndome.

—Eso quiere decir que aún lo amas. —Sus facciones se endurecen—. Todo lo que paso entre nosotros no significó nada para ti.

Mis hombros se tensan.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —Siento que mi garganta esta mas seca que un desierto—. Jamás se me cruzo por mente que pudiéramos ser una pareja, solo nos estábamos liando...

—¡Entonces solo fue un momento de placer y ya! ¿¡No!? —Interrumpió abruptamente—. Yo no soy mas que el tipo que te ayuda en tu problema amoroso y un pasatiempo sexual.

La indignación me atraviesa de lleno. ¿Como podría pensar algo así? 

—¡Eres un imbécil! —El coraje desborda en mi interior—. ¡Lárgate, no quiero verte!

Sus ojos se abren a la par. Aprieta sus puños, había un deje de tristeza en su rostro. 

—No te preocupes. —Se dirige hacia la trampilla que da al balcón—. Si eso es lo que quieres. No me volverás a ver. Suerte con... quien sea que se llame.

Mi corazón se detiene. 

¿Realmente iba a dejar que se alejara de mi?

—¡Chat Noir! —Corro hacia a él impidiendo que se vaya—. Lo siento, no he querido decir eso.

Un recorrido de lagrimas se forma en mis mejillas.

—Mira, es evidente que tienes en claro tus sentimientos. Pero yo no. —Su expresión se suaviza—. Esto que tenemos significa mucho para mí.

—¿En serio? —Sonríe tímidamente.

—Tu me haces sentir tan bien. —Niego con la cabeza—. No. Me siento jodidamente increíble a tu lado. Estas ultimas semanas he tenido dudas sobre lo que siento. No me malinterpretes, no es que no te quiera, es solo que de tantos años de estar enamorada de alguien han hecho que me aferre a ese sentimiento. Imposibilitándome a intentarlo con otra persona. Pero...

La respiración de Chat se vuelve agitada.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Creo que me enamore de ti. —Suelto una risita—. Así que, quiero que sea oficial.

El rubio queda en shock.

—Perdona, creo que escuche mal. —Coloca una expresión de inocencia—. Podrías repetirlo.

Rodo los ojos.

—Quiero ser tu novia. —Dudo—. Claro, si es que aun quieres.

—Purrrsupuesto, Princess. —La felicidad está impregnada en su rostro—. ¿Qué pasara con el chico misterioso?

Me alzo de hombros despreocupada.

—Ya no importa. —Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos—. Ahora, necesito que mi NOVIO me mime. Me lo debes por armarme una escenita.

Sonríe pícaramente.

—Con mucho gusto, NOVIA. —Me toma de la cadera apretándome contra él. Abro mi boca para darle paso a la lengua de Chat.

Un beso apasionado para sellar nuestro noviazgo. 


	11. Capítulo 10

**Marinette**

  
—¡Noooo! —Nino lanza un grito, sostiene su cabello mientras se pone de rodillas al piso—. ¿Por qué, Marinette? ¿Por qué?

Suelto un suspiro.

—Porque soy mejor jugadora que tú. —Le respondo—. Deja de lloriquear, solo te he ganado por décima vez.

El moreno me fulmina con la mirada.

—De hecho, es la número quince. —Mencionó Adrien tratando de retener la risa—. Vamos, bro. No seas exagerado.

—Miren quien lo dice. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Te recuerdo que perdiste contra Marinette a la primera.

Adrien bufa por lo bajo.

—Al menos no me la he pasado pidiéndole revancha. Ríndete Nino, no le ganaras.

—Tiene razón. —Dice Alya, quien está sentada en la silla mirando su blog en la computadora del rubio—. Sin ofender, eres un pésimo jugador.

—La mejor novia del mundo. —Dijo sarcástico.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Le guiña un ojo a su novio.

Era Navidad por la mañana y nos encontramos en la habitación de nuestro amigo modelo. Este año no hemos pasado Nochebuena junto a nuestras familias. Nino nos comentó a Alya y a mí que el señor Agreste se iría a Milán por asuntos de un desfile de modas, dejando a su hijo. Por lo que decidimos hacerle compañía, nadie se merecía pasar solo en Navidad.

A mis padres no les gusto mucho la idea, pero terminaron por acceder con la condición de que llamaría a la media noche, cuando las campanas anunciaran que es Navidad. En este momento estábamos sentados en el sofá jugando al Ultimate Mecha Strike IV, les he ganado a mis amigos, pero el moreno no desiste de querer ser el vencedor, al menos una vez.

—Ya se acabaron las botanas. —Dice mientras señala un tazón vacío—. Andando, bro. Iremos por más.

—Soy una visita, se buen anfitrión y ve tu por ellas.

El rubio se pone frente a su amigo, se inclinó para quedar cara a cara.

—Vendrás conmigo, ¿entendido? —Su tono de voz es fúnebre.

Nino asiente repetidas veces.

—Claro.

Cuando Adrien se lo propone puede dar miedo, que sea un joven que obedece a su padre —porque no le queda de otra— un estudiante destacable y que no se mete en problemas, no quería decir que no tuviera carácter para hacerle frente a cualquiera.

Una vez que los chicos salen de la habitación por comida Alya se levanta de la silla y se sienta a mi lado.

—Ahora que estamos solas, tienes mucho que explicarme chica.

La confusión se rebosa en mi ser.

—Explicarte, ¿qué?

—Te lo pondré fácil. —Habla sublime—. ¿Qué carajos te pasa con Adrien?

Busco en mi mente si en algún momento he tenido algún inconveniente con mi amigo, pero nada.

—Pues, no pasa nada. —Respondo alzándome de hombros.

Alya gruñe.

—NADA. Según tu no pasa nada. —Se cruza de brazos—. Primero, te vistes y te comportas de manera diferente. Segundo, dices que iras a por todo para estar con Adrien. Tercero, lo ignoras por dos semanas y no dices el porqué. Y anoche cuando nos dábamos el <<feliz navidad>> un muérdago estaba sobre sus cabezas, pero te apartaste.

—Bueno si me separe de él. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—¡Tu no desaprovecharías la oportunidad para besarlo! —Chilló—. Es como si de la noche a la mañana ya no sintieras nada por él.

—Estás en lo cierto. —Mascullo.

—Mas te vale que me des una buena... Espera, ¿qué? —Parpadea confusa—. Repite eso.

Cojo aire.

—Ya no estoy enamorada de Adrien. —La mandíbula de mi amiga está abierta hasta su tope.

—¿Qué mierda me estas diciendo? —Trago saliva—. Marinette llevas loca por el tantos años. —Hace una pausa—. ¿Sucedió algo para que tus sentimientos se esfumaran?

Oh, sucedieron muchas cosas. Pero, ¿Cómo le podría decir a mi mejor amiga que estoy saliendo con el superhéroe de nuestra ciudad? Acorde con Chat que nuestro noviazgo sería secreto por el momento o hasta que decida contarle que soy Ladybug. Olviden eso, no estoy preparada para revelarle mi identidad y tampoco estaba segura de saber la suya. Por otra parte, estaba feliz de que fuera su novia, incluso Tikki, quien desde un principio estaba en contra de mis encuentros sexuales con el felino, había aceptado nuestra relación tranquilamente.

Esto último me parecía muy raro. 

—Simplemente paso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo que ese amor se fue apagando hasta extinguirse.

—¿Así de sencillo? ¿Cuándo al fin Adrien se interesa en ti? —Dice irritada—. Yo no nací ayer, Marinette. Me estas ocultando algo. —Alya reflexiona por un momento—. Es por otro chico, ¿verdad?

Elevo las cejas.

—¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que no. —Digo nerviosa.

— _Ufff._ Anda, chica. Admítelo, alguien mas te mueve el tapete. —Sonríe divertida—. Déjame adivinar, es Luka. —Añade moviendo las cejas.

Resoplo.

—Estas equivocada, no me gusta Luka. —Rodo los ojos.

—Cuando lo conociste la brújula enloqueció.

—Ya. Pero eso solo fue por un momento. —Lo admito a regañadientes.

—Vamos, Marinette. Él es el único que ha estado detrás de ti desde hace un mes. Algo me dice que la "razón" de que haya regresado a Francia eres tú.

—No puedes sacar ese tipo de conclusión solo porque sí. Además, yo en ningún momento he afirmado que me gusta alguien.

Adoro a Alya, pero en este momento estoy tentada a colocar cinta adhesiva sobre su boca para que dejase este tema.

—Por favor, estas sonrojada y tus ojos brillan. Te gusta alguien y ese debe de ser Luka, porque no he visto otro chico que te tire los tejos. —Insiste.

_Si tan solo supieras._

—Eso no quiere decir que me guste. —Golpeo mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

—Fueron al cine.

Me muevo incomoda. En aquella salida deje solo a Luka con la escusa de que iría al baño. Quien pensaría que terminaría liándome con ese gato celoso en el armario de limpieza. Después de eso Chat me llevo a casa, ni siquiera me dio tiempo para avisarle al azabache de que me iba. Tampoco le pude enviar un mensaje porque no tenía su número. Hasta la fecha no lo he visto.

—Es solo un amigo. Asúmelo.

Alya estaba a punto de decir algo, pero justo en ese momento los chicos entran a la habitación.

La castaña me da una mirada de <<te salvaste>>.

—¿Qué les parece si vemos una película de acción? —Sugiere Nino.

—Hasta que por fin te das por vencido. —Suelto, colocando mis manos en mi cadera.

El moreno arruga la frente.

—Algún día te ganare.

—Si como no. —Se burlo Adrien.

—¿Qué esperan? Ponga la película. —Agarro una lata de coca-cola de las manos del rubio.

—Anfitrión. —Canturreó el moreno.

El mencionado hizo una mueca mientras dejaba las latas sobre la mesa, cogió el control remoto del televisor.

—Mi mejor amigo tiene Netflix y yo no. —Dice decaído cuando el logotipo aparece en la pantalla—. Oye, Adrien. Qué tal si compartes...

—No. —Soltó secamente.

—Mal amigo.

────────────────────────

Unos golpes en la trampilla hacen que me levante de la silla. Cuando la abro Chat Noir se apresura a entrar, posando sus labios sobre los míos.

—Buenas noches, Princess. —Coloca una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Buenas noches, Chaton. —Le doy un corto beso en su frente.

Su mirada se queda fija en dirección al escritorio. Se separa de mi para bajar las escaleras, dirigiéndose al computador.

—No puede ser. —Suelta sorprendido.

—¿Sucede algo? —Muevo mi mano frente a su rostro. Hecho un vistazo al monitor y siento como mi rostro arde. De fondo de pantalla está un collage con imágenes de Chat—. Esto...

—¿Tu lo hiciste? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —Balbuceo avergonzada—. Es que yo...bueno...ah...

Suelta una risa.

—Princess, eso es tan _cuute._ —Muerde mi labio inferior provocando que suelte un jadeo—. No te imaginas las ganas que te tengo. —Me presiona contra él haciéndome sentir su erección.

Madre mía.

—Chat, mis padres están aquí. —Murmuro.

—Marinette, ellos no se darán cuenta. —Mordió suavemente mi lóbulo.

—Casi nos pillan la otra vez. —Dije con dificultad por los besos que está repartiendo en mi cuello.

Aun recuerdo cuando Chat estuvo a «esto» de penetrarme hasta que la voz de mi madre nos alertó. Jamás me había vestido tan rápido, ni siquiera para ir al colegio. A la final termine echando a mi novio, que estaba a medio vestir, hacia el balcón. Aquello sucedió hace tres días.

El rubio me agarra de la muñeca, subimos la escalera y se sienta en la cama. Acto seguido se quita sus botas.

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea. —Muerdo la parte izquierda de mi mejilla. No me apetecía que mis padres nos encontraran a medio acto.

—Son las once, de seguro ellos ya están durmiendo. —Apoya la palma de su mano en su barbilla—. Además, hemos hecho esto tantas veces. No me digas que tienes miedo.

—Pues, con lo de la otra vez, sí. —Chat se ríe—. No te burles, gato tonto.

—Solo hazme caso. No pasara nada. —Insiste.

—¿Cómo estas seguro? —Pregunto con recelo.

—Don't worry, darling. —Pronunció en un perfecto inglés.

—¿Ahora eres bilingüe?

—Basta de charla. —Se retira el guante de la mano izquierda—. Desnúdate.

Oh my God. Aun indecisa cojo la parte inferior de la blusa y tiro de la tela hacía arriba. Chat está concentrado mirando cada uno de mis movimientos, finalmente termino solo en ropa interior.

—¿Me ayudas con esto, Princess? —Hace un gesto indicándome que yo le desnude—. ¿Qué esperas? Me estoy haciendo viejo.

Suelto una risita. Agarro su cascabel y lo deslizo lentamente hacia abajo.

—Esto me desespera. —Rápidamente se despoja de su traje, quedando en bóxer—. Sino tomaba cartas en el asunto te demorarías un siglo.

Resoplo un mechón de mi cabello.

—Exageras.

Ignora lo que dije. Me coge de la cintura, tirándome sobre la cama. Los labios de Chat encuentran mi cuello, elevo un poco mi espalda para desabrochar el brasier. Su respiración se entrecorta al ver mis pechos. Una oleada de placer me golpea cuando toma uno de mis pezones con su boca, lo chupa de una manera desesperada. Como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento desapareciera.

—No pierdes el tiempo, Chaton. —Digo entre jadeos.

—Las extrañaba. —Me aprieta ambos pechos, cuando sus dedos pasan sobre mis pezones se tensan dolorosamente.

Echo la cabeza aun lado y sus labios vuelven hacer contacto con mi cuello. Su mano izquierda se coloca sobre mi braga, suelto un sonoro gemido cuando su dedo índice presiona mi clítoris.

—Joder, Marinette. Estas chorreando. —Se le escapa un ronroneo, sus preciosos ojos verdes expresan lujuria—. ¿Sabes que quiero?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Quiero chupar este coño. —Me estremezco al momento que introduce un dedo.

Chat Noir me quita las bragas, me abre las piernas y se inclina lanzando un soplido a mi coño. Se relame los labios mientras me mira travieso. Arrastra la punta de su lengua sobre mi clítoris, los gemidos salen de mi boca a medida que su lengua se da un viaje por mi intimidad.

Sin darme cuenta me cubro los pechos con mis manos. Paso las yemas de mis dedos sobre ellos, recorriendo cada parte, los aprieto con fuerza hasta que doy unos pellizcos a mis pezones. El rubio con la punta de su lengua da estocadas en mi entrada, introduce dos dedos y juega con ambos dentro de mí. Mi visión se nubla ante la gran excitación, grito cuando Chat mordisquea suavemente mi clítoris, que esta hinchado hasta casi agonizar.

Desgraciadamente somos interrumpidos y esta vez no es por mi madre. Unas estruendosas explosiones es el culpable, amargadamente Chat Noir se separa para vestirse. Estupendo. Justo cuando estoy teniendo intimidad con mi novio, un nuevo akumatizado decide aterrar a la ciudad. ¡No me jodas! Vete a la mierda maldito mariposón.

—Discúlpame, Princess. —Aprieta la mandíbula—. Pero el deber de un superhéroe llama.

—Lo entiendo. —Está igual de cabreado que yo—. Nos vemos otro día. —Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos—. Cuídate, Chaton.

—No te preocupes, Prrrincess. Este gato es muy fuerte. —Me sonríe—. Te amo.

Inclina su cabeza para besarme.

—También te amo. —Una nueva explosión sacude el edificio—. Sera mejor que te apures.

Se despide y sube por la trampilla, al asegurarme de que este lo suficientemente alejado busco a Tikki y me transformo.

**Adrien**

Abro la puerta del auditorio de la escuela de música. Grace me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que la fuera a buscar, según tenia que decirme algo.

Mi amiga sostiene el micrófono mientras canta. Pero a diferencia de otras veces su canto es diferente. Pero que cojones, ni siquiera puede afinar, está cantando PÉSIMO. A medida que camino para llegar hacia el escenario noto que tiene la mirada perdida, ni se inmuta cuando subo al escenario. Su compañero de dueto, Travis, coge el IPod y detiene la música.

—¡Que carajos, Grace! —Grita enfurruñado—. Esta es la sexta vez que lo haces mal.

La rubia se acerca a su compañero cabizbaja. Al ser bajita él le llevaba por mucho.

—Lo siento. —Susurró—. Es solo que no me siento bien.

Las facciones faciales del azabache se relajan.

—Si estás enferma me lo hubieras dicho, enana.

Me acerco tocándole el hombro.

—¿Qué tienes, Grace? Te duele la garganta y por eso cantas como carcacha descompuesta.

Travis suelta una carcajada y mi amiga bufa.

—Eres un idiota, Agreste. —Aprieta los labios—. No estoy enferma. Es algo más.

Arqueo una ceja.

—Entonces, dilo.

—Veras... —Suelta un suspiro—. He terminado con Eliot.

—Oh.

Eso me ha dejado sorprendido. En el poco tiempo que he pasado con Grace me ha contado lo maravilloso que es Eliot, tanto que si fuera mujer estaría tentada a robárselo. Eliot es unos tres años mayor por lo que solo le ve los fines de semana a causa de la universidad. Según me contó es un gran artista, le creo porque no cualquiera puede entrar a la Universidad de las Bellas Artes. No le conozco en persona, solo lo he visto en fotos. Pero en esas fotografías se aprecia el amor que ellos se tienen o mejor dicho tenían. Él es el clásico tipo romántico y detallista, prácticamente la relación iba viento en popa, por lo que no entiendo como pudieron romper.

—Dijiste que todo iba bien. ¿Qué paso?

—Mi padre. —Masculló—. Me obligo a que le dejase, caso contrario me dejaría en la calle sin un centavo.

—¿Qué clase de padre le hace eso a su hija? —Protesta Travis—. Y una mierda. Grace, no debiste acceder.

—No tengo de otra. —Aprieta los puños—. Mi padre es el único familiar que tengo, desde que mi <<querida>> madre nos abandonó. —Hace una mueca—. Para mi desdicha estoy acostumbrada a los lujos, además no estoy preparada para enfrentar el mundo.

Es comprensible. Para aquellos que han nacido en cuna de oro viven una estupenda vida. A diferencia de los demás, los de la clase alta no tenían que preocuparse por el dinero, despilfarrándolo en sus caprichos. Si a la mañana siguiente llegaran a perderlo todo, estarían perdidos.

—Menuda mierda. —Los ojos grisáceos de Travis miran fijamente a la rubia—. ¿Y como lo tomó tu ahora ex?

Los hombros de Grace se tensan.

—Fue horrible. —Sus ojos se tornan vidriosos—. Me grito que era una cobarde y que nunca le ame lo suficiente. —Comenzó a sollozar—. En resumen, me dejo en claro que no quería saber nada de mí.

—Grace. —Dije cohibido, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de ella estrechándola.

—Yo lo amo mucho, Adrien. —Correspondió fuerte a mi abrazo—. No quiero estar sin él.

Un silencio se forma en el auditorio. Grace sollozaba silenciosa sobre mi pecho, por otro lado, Travis se mostraba incomodo con la situación, pero se mantuvo callado.

Una hora después salgo del auto para ingresar a la mansión.

Me dolía no poder hacer nada por mi amiga. Solo esperaba que su padre se quitara esa estúpida idea de que alguien que no pertenezca a una familia rica no merece estar con su hija. Lo que me lleva a pensar. ¿Mi padre pensaría de esa forma? ¿Seria capaz de obligarme a dejar a Marinette solo por no pertenecer a nuestra clase social? Dios, espero que no. Pero si eso llega a pasar ni loco me separo de My Princess. Aunque eso signifique que tenga que abandonar esta casa y a mi padre.

Estoy a punto de subir las escaleras hasta que Nathalie me detiene.

—Adrien, espera. —Giro sobre mis talones para verla—. Tu padre quiere hablar contigo.

Trago saliva.

—¿Sobre qué? —Balbuceo.

—Solo ve. —Dicho esto se retira.

A paso tembloroso me dirijo al despacho de mi padre. ¿De que querría hablarme? Piensa, Adrien. Que yo recuerde no he hecho algo malo, a no ser... Mierda. No y no. ¿Se habrá enterado que ya no cantare en el concierto? ¡Hostia puta! Si se trataba de eso, estoy perdido.

Inhalé y exhalé antes de coger la manivela para girarla. Al entrar observe a mi padre concentrado en su computador. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, el sonido hace que mi padre deje lo que estaba haciendo. Caminó con una postura erguida hasta ponerse frente a mí.

Por el Santo Cataclismo, creo que me desmallare.

—Q-Querías verme, padre.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sacaron del concierto?

—B-bueno, veras yo... —Ni siquiera podía hablar.

—No tienes idea lo furioso que me puse cuando Victoria me lo contó. —Dijo elevando la voz—. Dejaste que un chico te pisoteara.

No tienes ni puta idea el tormento que soporté al ensayar con ese gilipollas, afortunadamente pude morderme la lengua antes de decirlo.

—Dame una explicación. —Dice con voz severa.

—Padre, no es mi culpa. Ese imbécil de Claude se la pasaba buscando la quinta pata al gato, su arrogancia y actitud de diva me sacaba de mis casillas. Ni siquiera podíamos ensayar porque discutíamos cada dos minutos.

—Entonces, debiste hablar con el tutor. —Hace una mueca—. Pedirle que te cambiara de compañero.

Agacho la cabeza.

—Tienes suerte que haya logrado convencer a Victoria de que te deje cantar en solitario.

—Lo lamen... Momento. ¿De verdad?

La felicidad se aglomera en mi interior.

—No te alegres. Ahora debes ensayar arduamente, solo te quedan cinco días.

—¡Gracias, padre! —Grite entusiasmado mientras le daba un abrazo—. Prometo que estarás orgulloso ese día.

Corresponde el abrazo.

—Eso espero.

—Ese cabrón de Claude Miller se llevará una gran sorpresa al verme.

Mi padre sisea.

—¿Dijiste Miller? —Pregunta.

—Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le conoces?

—No, a su padre. —Rechina los dientes—. Adrien, no importa si te tengas que gastar la voz. Tienes que ser el mejor de la noche, ¿entendido?

—Espera. ¿Cómo conoces al padre de Claude? —Me cruzo de brazos—. Respóndeme, padre.

Frunce el ceño.

—Conocí a Eduardo en secundaria. Nunca nos llevamos bien, todos los días discutíamos. Y un día nos agarramos a golpes. Fuimos suspendidos por una semana. —Se da la vuelta—. Si lo volviera a ver ten por seguro que empezaríamos una pelea. Es por eso que no debes dejarte de su hijo, por lo que has dicho, es igual de imbécil que su padre.

Increíble. No pensé que mi padre pudiera perder la postura de «hombre frío» y entrarle a los golpes. Bien dicen que no llegas a conocer del todo a una persona. Tal parece que los Miller son un martirio para los Agreste. 


	12. Capítulo 11

**Adrien**

  
Solo tenia ocho años cuando comencé a modelar. Recuerdo bien lo que paso ese día. Era la semana de la moda en París, el desfile que mi padre organizó estaba siendo un éxito. A pesar de que su rostro expresaba seriedad en el fondo se regocijaba porque todo marchaba a la perfección.

Hasta que surgió un inconveniente.

El modelo que luciría las prendas infantiles no había llegado. Mi padre, como no es de extrañar, estalló en ira. Todo se volvió un caos en cuestión de segundos, Nathalie marcaba a su celular varias veces en busca de un reemplazo, fue en vano. Mi madre y yo nos manteníamos alejados de la situación, en vista que no había nadie quien modelara, no quedaba de otra mas que no presentar la línea infantil. Pero mi padre se me quedo viendo fijamente durante unos instantes, entonces ocurrió. Sí, Gabriel Agreste escogió como última opción a su hijo. Mamá se puso reacia ante esto, lamentablemente lo que el señor Agreste decía, se hacía. Con la orden de mi padre, la resignación de mi madre y un cambio de vestuario, estaba listo para caminar sobre la pasarela.

Tenia los nervios a flor de piel, incluso mi estomago estaba revuelto. Temía que en cualquier momento vomitaría. Emilie Agreste se caracterizaba por ser una mujer dulce y amable, sin embargo, tenía un fuerte carácter que era mejor no meterse con ella. Mi madre no era una sumisa con mi padre, es más, podría decirse que era la única que le hacia frente. Algunas veces terminaba ganado la discusión y otras no. Del como ella acabo casándose con un hombre que no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos es un misterio. Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, pues bien, mis padres eran un ejemplo claro.

Finalmente, mi madre me ayudo a tranquilizarme. Ella me dijo que cerrara los ojos, contara hasta diez y que imaginara que no había nadie, que solamente yo me encontraba en el lugar. Se que es un ejercicio muy sencillo, pero sirvió. Desfilé como si fuera un profesional, y hasta el día de hoy lo seguía haciendo. Esa es la historia de cómo me convertí en modelo.

Pero lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos no se compara con aquella vez.

Faltaban exactamente treinta minutos para que comenzara el concierto y la zona detrás del escenario era una locura. Las personas corrían de aquí para allá, algunos estaban afinando su voz y otros aun se encontraban arreglándose. Han contratado a maquillistas profesionales, más por petición de las chicas que de la directora. Todos estaban vestidos para impresionar, yo por mi parte como hijo del mejor diseñador de modas de la ciudad debía brillar con luz propia. No es por presumir, pero me veía increíble con la camisa de vestir verde menta, la chaqueta de traje blanco abierta, el jean azul oscuro y las alpargatas oscuras. Por otro lado, se encontraban los músicos, los jóvenes que nos acompañarían en la presentación.

Y es aquí cuando siento un nudo en mi pecho, los demás estudiantes ya tenían a sus compañeros de instrumento, menos yo. Doy la vuelta para dirigirme y buscar al profesor Carpentier, él era quien organizaba a los grupos. Mientras camino en busca de mi tutor los estudiantes me sobrepasan corriendo, giro en dirección hacia la derecha y la cara que veo no es la de mi profesor sino la de Claude.

Nuestras miradas conectan, antes de que me voltee para seguir en mi búsqueda, él se acerca.

No estoy esperando una disculpa y no es como si él lo fuese hacer.

—Agreste.

—Miller.

Entrecierra sus ojos.

—Cuando me dijeron que estarías en el concierto quede sorprendido. Pero todo se puede con la ayuda de papi, ¿no?

Aprieto los dientes.

—No hubiera sucedido de no ser porque me echaste del dueto.

—Por favor. Tu mejor que nadie sabe que nuestros ensayos eran horribles. ¿Quieres que me disculpe porque no deseaba ser el peor de esta noche? —Se cruza de brazos—. Pues olvídate de eso. No me arrepiento.

—En realidad, hiciste bien. —Contesto.

Parpadea confundido.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Me refiero a que fue una buena decisión. —Sonrío—. Incluso podría decir que me hiciste un favor. Ya estaba harto de tener que soportar a un cabrón de mierda que se idolatra.

Sus ojos se oscurecen.

—Eres un hijo de...

—Cuidado con lo que dices. —Le interrumpo—. Si crees que soy un mimado más, créelo. No me importa lo que pienses de mí. —Levanto la voz—. Pero me estas colmando la paciencia, si sigues metiéndote conmigo ten por seguro de que soy capaz de arrancarte lo que te hace hombre. _¿Capisci?_

Traga saliva nerviosamente.

—C-como sea. —Balbucea.

Se marcha y sigo mi camino para encontrar al profesor. No logro dar con él, lo que hace que mis nervios aumenten. No necesito a una orquesta, con un guitarrista es suficiente. Pero tal parece que ya todos están ocupados. Quizás cuando los primeros dúos se hayan presentado puedo tomar a uno de los músicos, después de todo soy el ultimo en cantar. A diferencia de Claude que tiene el privilegio de abrir el show, me pregunto a quien se la chupo para lograrlo.

—Adrien.

Una voz me detiene en seco. Giro lentamente para encontrarme a Luka.

—Hola.

La sensación de fastidio surca por mi garganta.

—No creí encontrarte aquí. —Ladea la cabeza—. Me imagino que tocaras el piano.

—No. Cantare en solitario. —Le corrijo.

—Ya veo. —Sonríe—. No te quito mas tiempo. El espectáculo está por empezar. Suerte.

Cuando empieza a caminar una idea se apodera de mi mente.

Es increíble lo que voy hacer.

—¡Espera! —Grito y Luka se voltea—. Necesito de tu ayuda.

El azabache se muestra suspicaz.

—Quiero que toques una canción con la guitarra. —Muerdo mi labio—. Me he quedado sin acompañante y...

—Entiendo. —Medita por un momento—. Esta bien.

—¿En serio? —No puedo evitar sonreír del alivio—. Muchas gracias.

—Supongo que esto será como la vez que tocamos juntos en la banda. —Suelta una risita.

—Solo que esta vez yo seré el vocalista.

Vale. Esto que estoy haciendo es hipócrita de mi parte. Hace unas semanas lo consideraba como el tipo que quería quitarme a My Princess y llegue a pensar como matarlo. Ahora se convirtió en mi salvación. Que los celos no me dominen, Luka Couffaine es una gran persona. Podríamos ser buenos amigos de no ser porque le gusta mi novia.

El concierto acaba de comenzar. Claude y su compañero se encuentran en medio del escenario y detrás de ellos los músicos. Cuando los instrumentos suenan el dúo empieza con pasos de jazz. A medida que avanza la canción no puedo retener los celos y menos cuando observo con cuidado como algunas personas se levantan de sus asientos aplaudiendo. Tengo que admitirlo, Claude canta asombroso y su compañero no se queda atrás. De repente siento que es Bruno Mars quien está cantando. Las personas ovacionan al dúo justo cuando termina la canción.

Me sobresalto al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Lo ha hecho bien, ¿eh? —Comenta Grace.

—«Bien» se queda corto. —Frunzo el ceño—. Hizo un magnifico trabajo.

Hace una mueca.

—No te preocupes. Eres un maravilloso cantante, estoy segura que serás el mejor.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. —La observo de arriba a abajo—. Luces hermosa.

Se ve increíble con ese vestido rojo de strapless largo, su cabello está hacia a un lado completamente ondulado. Lleva poco maquillaje, pero sus labios teñidos de carmín era lo que mas destacaba de su rostro. Ademas, no está usando sus lentes. 

—Gracias. —Sus mejillas se sonrojan—. Iré a buscar a Travis.

—Suerte.

—Es de mala suerte decirlo.

Rodo los ojos.

—Entonces, rómpete una pierna.

—Eso está mejor.

Los estudiantes suben uno tras otro al escenario, Luka y yo nos quedamos viendo las presentaciones en el lateral derecho del escenario. El turno de Grace y Travis llega y pongo toda mi atención. Pequeñas lágrimas brotan de mis ojos cuando terminan su presentación. Y no es por el hecho de que _The only exception_ es una canción sentimental sino porque he sentido el dolor de mi amiga. Estoy seguro de que cantó pensando en Eliot, por lo que veo en las primeras filas del teatro no soy el único que se ha conmovido. Varias señoras están con pañuelos secando sus lágrimas.

—¿Estas nervioso? —Pregunta Luka.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No lo estoy.

Pero mis palabras mueren cuando una hora mas tarde me coloco en medio del escenario agarrando el micrófono. Luka se sitúa a mi lado, mientras afina la guitarra dirijo la mirada hacia la gente. El Teatro Mogador está saturado, mis ojos se topan con los de mi padre y puedo apreciar la leve sonrisa que me dedica. A su lado se encuentra Nathalie y a la izquierda de esta se encuentra Nino con la cabeza de Alya reposando sobre su hombro. Y al lado de la castaña está Marinette. Mi corazón se encoge cuando me sonríe y levanta su pulgar en mi dirección.

Luka empieza a tocar y cierro los ojos dejándome guiar por la acústica.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

Cuando abro mi boca para cantar, muchos recuerdos se aglomeran en mi mente. La muerte de mi madre. Cuando recibí mi miraculous. Mi amistad con Nino. Los momentos que viví con mis compañeros de clase. El día que le entregue mi paraguas a Marinette. El rechazo de Ladybug. Esto ultimo produce un dolor agudo en mi pecho.

_We keep this love in this photograph_

Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado con Marinette desde el incidente con Chloé. Desde el día lluvioso hasta nuestras noches de pasión. Entonces, el dolor es reemplazado por felicidad. Estoy cantando para ella, los demás han desaparecido para mí. Lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido fue enamorarme de ella. Simplemente no me imagino una vida donde no este a mi lado. La amo mas de lo que llegue amar a Ladybug.

Termino de cantar y un silencio se apodera del lugar.

Luego de unos instantes, el público se pone de pie y aplaude ensordecedoramente.

Puedo ver a mi padre rebosando de orgullo y a mis amigos gritando a todo pulmón. Aun con la luz de los reflectores apuntando a mi rostro puedo hacer contacto visual. Quedo sorprendido al notar que Marinette está llorando, mi canto logro conmoverla. Luka y yo hacemos una reverencia y abandonamos el escenario. Una vez tras bambalinas, Grace me atrapada en un abrazo.

—Adrien eso fue realmente hermoso. —Dice sollozando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. No. Fue espectacular, maravilloso, fantástico, increíble...

—Ya lo hemos entendido, Grace. —Travis me sonríe y exclama—. ¡Y todavía sigues llorando! Oh, vamos. No es momento de lágrimas sino de sonreír.

Toco mis mejillas y compruebo que estoy llorando.

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta._

—Adrien, fue estupendo. —Luka me da unas palmadas en la espalda—. Hiciste que la gente sacara sus mocos de tanto llanto.

Suelto una risa.

—Gracias. Pero sobre todo te agradezco por ayudarme. —Sonrío—. Definitivamente eres un gran guitarrista.

—De nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Al salir del teatro, Nino salta sobre mi abrazándome fuerte. Alya también se acerca para felicitarme al igual que Nathalie. Mi padre me felicita con una sonrisa sincera, una que no había visto hace mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas vuelven aparecer cuando él dice que mamá estaría orgullosa de mí. A la final mi presentación fue la que destacó de entre todas. Bien dicen que lo mejor está para el final. Marinette me engulle entre sus brazos, mi respiración se entrecorta cuando me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Me encanto. —Sonríe—. Sentí que me conectaba con la canción.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado.

—En serio, bro. Cantas como los mismísimos ángeles.

—Iras directo a mi blog, Adrien.

—Espero que en tu discurso de aceptación al Grammy nos nombres.

Todos, incluso mi padre, reímos ante el comentario del moreno.

────────────────────────

Al entrar a mi habitación, Plagg sale de mi chaqueta. Este se restriega sobre mi mejilla. Aun se encuentra emocionado por mi presentación que a penas y puede hablar correctamente. De lo único que habla es lo espectacular que he estado está noche. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando saco un queso de la mini-nevera. Diez minutos después mi kwami se encuentra reposando sobre la mesa, prácticamente perdió el aliento de tanto hablar.

Visualiza el camembert que está a su lado y regresa a ser el Plagg que conozco.

Suelto un suspiro, aun con los problemas que tuve con Claude, fue una gran noche. Miro por la ventana y mi pequeño amigo se coloca frente dándome una sonrisa, tomo este gesto como una aprobación. A continuación, me transformo para salir de la mansión. Que mejor forma de terminar la noche que ir con la mujer que me robo el corazón. Mientras voy de tejado en tejado observo la nieve caer sobre París. Cuando llego a la casa de Marinette, esta se encuentra en el balcón con una manta cubriéndole los hombros.

Sonríe al momento que me coloco a su lado.

—No te esperaba, Chaton.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

—¿En serio? ¿Creíste que no vendría a visitar a mi novia? —Pongo mi mano sobre mi pecho—. Me ofendes, Princess.

—No lo decía por eso, gato tonto. Me refiero a que son las dos de la mañana. —Deposita un beso en mi barbilla—. Creí que estarías durmiendo.

—No podía dormir por pensar en ti, así que decidí venir. —La estrecho en un abrazo—. ¿Cómo estuvo la presentación de tu amigo?

—Fue increíble. —Resopla un mechón de su cabello—. Adrien es un gran cantante. Su voz hizo que me pusiera a llorar.

—¿Acaso cantó alguna corta vena? —Pregunto entre risas.

—Y no cualquiera. Photograph.

—Amo esa canción. —Un ronroneo se me escapa—. Detesto cuando es involuntario.

— _Bah._ Me gusta cuando ronroneas. —Toca mi cascabel—. Demuestra lo felino que eres.

—¿Podemos entrar? El culo se me está congelando.

Suelta una carcajada y entramos a su habitación.

—Es verdad. No te he dado tu regalo de navidad. —Se agacha y saca una caja debajo de su cama—. Ábrelo.

Cojo la caja, al abrirla saco una chaqueta de cuero negro con detalles verdes y una huella de gato en la parte de la espalda.

—Marinette, está genial. —Me pongo la chaqueta—. ¿Tu la hiciste, cierto?

—Claro que sí.

—Perdóname, cariño. Pero me he olvídalo traer tu regalo. —Hago una mueca.

—No te preocupes. —Se recuesta sobre la cama—. Que te parece si entramos en «calor». —Sonríe picara.

—Eso sería asombroso, pero no.

Sus ojos se abren a la par.

—Esta noche solo quiero recostarme a tu lado. —Me recuesto en la cama junto a ella mientras nos abrigo con la sabana.

—¿Desperdiciaras la oportunidad de acostarnos? —Pregunta algo pasmada.

—Así es. —Asiento con la cabeza—. ¿Desperdiciarías está noche conmigo?

Ella sonríe.

—Purrrsupuesto.

La idea de pasar una noche candente es tentadora, pero paso de esto. Estos últimos días me la he pasado ensayando tanto que mis horas de sueño se redujeron. Nos besamos y nos abrazamos, minutos después caemos en los brazos de Morfeo. Hoy fue un día agotador y solo quería dormir. Dormir junto al amor de mi vida. 


	13. Capítulo 12

**Adrien**

_Meses después_

—Alejandro Feraud.

El mencionado se levanta de la silla para dirigirse hacia el escenario por la parte derecha. Al igual que el resto, porta una toga y un birrete de terciopelo azul marino. Una vez que llega, el director Damocles le entrega su diploma mientras lo felicita, se dan un apretón de manos y el castaño retoma el camino devuelta a su asiento.

Estamos en la ceremonia de nuestra graduación. Como es de esperarse, muchos de los jóvenes están rebosantes de alegría y otros como Rose que están lagrimeando por la nostalgia de que este es nuestro ultimo día en el Françoise Dupont. Yo por mi parte siento que una parte de mi se derrumba. Y no por el hecho de estar sentimental de que cada uno de nosotros tomara caminos distintos, lo que significa que nos separaremos y no nos veremos como antes.

Para cualquier persona que tenga la oportunidad de ingresar a una de las mejores universidades del mundo sería absolutamente estupendo, pero para mi no lo es. Cuando piensas que tu vida está marchando bien, algo (o en este caso alguien) decide terminar con eso. Otra vez mi padre ha tomado una decisión sin consultarme. Pero a diferencia de las otras, de esta no me podre escapar fácilmente. A Gabriel Agreste le pareció de puta madre enviar a su hijo a estudiar al otro lado del mundo.

Imagínenlo; estas tranquilo viendo tu serie favorita cuando tu padre ingresa a tu habitación y te suelta la bomba de que estudiaras en Yale, pero no lo puedes contradecir porque tu opinión no cuenta. Te toca morderte la lengua y aceptarlo en contra de tu voluntad.

Y. Una. Mierda.

—Adrien Agreste.

Me pongo de pie para ir a recibir mi diploma. A cada paso que doy los latidos de mi corazón disminuyen. No quiero irme de Francia, no quiero abandonar a mis amigos. No quiero separarme de Marinette.

Al tener en mis manos aquella hoja de papel, es el final de un ciclo que dará comienzo a otro. Me despido del señor Damocles con un apretón de manos y camino hacia adelante hasta bajar los escalones. Regreso a mi asiento y largo un suspiro. Mala suerte de que no me haya tocado sentarme junto a Nino o Marinette. ¿A quien carajos se le ocurrió organizar los asientos en orden alfabético?

Mis compañeros van uno tras otro, en el momento que Marinette recoge su diploma, sonrío. Se ve tan hermosa. Corrección: es hermosa. Entonces, siento una punzada de tristeza. Ella no sabe que su novio se ira en una semana a otro país. He tenido tiempo suficiente para contárselo, mi padre me lo anuncio días después del concierto. Joder. Es difícil tener que decírselo, después de todo solo tenemos unos meses saliendo —secretamente—. Durante este periodo de tiempo puedo asegurar que estamos igual o mas enamorados que los protagonistas de _The Notebook_. Además, ella se encuentra feliz por haber obtenido la beca para entrar a la universidad que tanto quería. Esto fue una gran sorpresa, se suponía que no la podía obtener debido a que nunca entrego los bocetos a tiempo. Pero lo que nos dejo en shock fue al saber quien era la responsable de esto.

Desde año nuevo que Chloé está actuando de una manera extraña. No molesta a nadie, ya no trata a Sabrina como si fuera su sirvienta, y lo mas impactante; se ha disculpado con cada una de las personas a las que lastimó. Cuando, en un día normal de clases, pidió hablar a solas con Marinette, tanto Alya como yo nos opusimos. No queríamos que la rubia hiciera de las suyas. A la final, Chloé termino pidiéndole perdón delante de nosotros. Teníamos dudas de que aquello fuera sincero, hasta que nos revelo que fue ella quien presiono a la administración de la universidad a que le dieran la beca.

—Arruine la oportunidad de que cumplieras tu sueño. Ahora te lo estoy otorgando. —Eso fue lo que dijo antes de que se fuera junto a Sabrina. La verdad no estoy seguro que fue lo que ocurrió para que ella tuviera ese drástico cambio, pero si sabia que lo que tenia que hacer. Antes de que pudiera subir a su limosina, logre alcanzarla. Mamá me dijo que no había que guardar rencor. Hay que saber perdonar, pues eso es exactamente lo que hice. Aclare las cosas con Chloé y volvimos a ser amigos. Con la promesa de que no volverá a lastimar a nadie. Se podría decir que la niña que se convirtió en mi primera amiga, aquella que era amigable y tierna, regresó.

La ceremonia finaliza. Todos nos levantamos y lanzamos los birretes dando un grito de alegría. En vez de ir junto a nuestros padres, los del salón nos apartamos de las personas. Kim saca una cámara y le pide a un chico que tome la fotografía. Nos posicionamos, Nino está a mi derecha y Marinette a mi izquierda, y del lado de ella está Alya. A la cuenta de tres, colocamos nuestra mejor sonrisa. El flash nos avisa que podemos movernos. Kim coge la cámara, nos agolpamos entorno a él para ver la foto. El de ascendencia vietnamita nos promete que nos dará una copia de la foto a cada uno. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, de repente Rose posa sus brazos alrededor de Juleka y Mylene, esta ultima entrelaza su brazo con el de Ivan. En menos de cinco segundos, nos agrupamos para abrazarnos.

—Quiero que sepan que son los mejores amigos que he podido tener. —Dice Kim con una sonrisa.

—Vivimos muchas cosas juntos. —Comenta Max.

—Buenas.

—Malas.

—En especial por las akumatizaciones que hemos pasado. —Todos reímos por lo que dijo Nathaniel.

—Bueno, casi todos. —Sabrina nos mira a Marinette y a mí—. Ustedes son los únicos del salón que no se convirtieron en supervillanos.

—Supongo que es suerte. —Responde Marinette alzándose de hombros.

—Los voy a extrañar. —Balbucea Rose, tratando de retener el torrente de lágrimas.

Juleka resopla.

—No es como si nos fuéramos a morir.

—No arruines el momento. —Alya entrecierra sus ojos—. No importa donde estemos, solo no nos olvidemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentimos con la cabeza.

—Prometan que pase lo que pase seguiremos en contacto. —Suelta Nino.

—Lo prometo. —Decimos al unísono.

Chloé carraspea.

—Tengo una idea. —Nuestras miradas se centran en ella—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta para celebrar nuestra graduación?

—Gran idea. —Marinette sonríe—. Pero, ¿ahora?

—Podría ser mañana. —Sugiere Alix.

—¿Y en donde se llevará acabo?

—Pienso que debería ser en el Le Grand París. —Mylene se encoge de hombros—. Claro, si es que Chloé lo acepta.

La rubia suelta una risita.

—No hay problema.

Arreglado el asunto de la fiesta, cada uno va con sus padres.

Alya nos detiene mientras saca su celular para tomarnos una foto. Nino abraza a su novia por la cintura, la morena coloca a Marinette a su lado. Paso mi brazo sobre los hombros de la azabache, una vez listos, mi mejor amigo presiona el botón de la pantalla.

Mi padre se acerca a nosotros junto a Nathalie, es la hora de irnos. Suelto un suspiro y me despido de mis amigos. Durante el trayecto para ir a casa, el auto se sume en un silencio bastante incómodo. ¿Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer para no irme?

_Deja ese comportamiento pesimista. Mueve ese culo. ¡No te rindas!_

Casi puedo ver a mi subconciencia con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. Tiene razón. No puedo dejar que mi padre siga controlándome como si fuera un títere. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, no permitiré que me separen de My Princess.

**Marinette**

Por fin me he graduado de la secundaria.

Mis padres me estrechan en un abrazo de oso. Demasiado fuerte porque empiezo a sentir la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones. Se separan pidiendo una disculpa por casi asfixiar a su hija. Entre sonrisas y felicitaciones salimos del colegio. Hecho un vistazo al Françoise Dupont, se con firmeza que extrañare este lugar.

Ahora sí, comienza la parte dura de todo joven.

Aun no puedo creer que conseguí la beca. Bueno, no hubiera sido posible gracias a Chloé. Es INCREÍBLE que la señorita caprichosa y detestable haya cambiado. Es como si los alienígenas se hayan llevado a la vieja Chloé y nos dejaran a una mejor versión de ella. Nadie sabe qué fue lo que ocasiono esto, ni siquiera Sabrina tenía conocimiento alguno. Supongo que no lo sabremos a menos que ella o alguien lo diga. En fin. Chloé Bourgeois se volvió buena y la ciudad se sentía agradecida con eso. Lástima para Hawk Moth que perdió a su provocadora número uno de akumas.

Antes de cruzar la puerta de la panadería la voz de Luka me detiene.

Trago saliva. Le digo a mis padres que se adelanten, que solo tardare unos minutos. El ambiente se pone incomodo cuando mis progenitores entran a la panadería. 

—Hola. —Digo torpemente.

—Hola. —Su mirada es tan seria—. Quiero hablar sobre lo que paso en el cine.

La culpa me golpea de lleno.

—Escucha. Perdóname por haberme ido sin avisar. No era mi intención hacerlo. —Muerdo mi labio inferior—. Es solo que...

—Preferiste estar con Chat Noir.

Siento como si me acabaran de tirar un balde con agua fría.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Mi respiración se entrecorta.

—Los vi, Marinette. Justo cuando salían del armario.

El silencio se instala entre nosotros.

¡¡Luka lo sabe!! ¡¡Trágame tierra!!

—Yo... —No sé qué debería decir, no encuentro alguna escusa.

—No trates de negarlo. —Carraspea—. A juzgar por tú aspecto desaliñado no es difícil saber lo que hicieron dentro de ese lugar.

Estoy segura que mi rostro está mas rojo que un tomate maduro.

—Estoy muy apenada. —Cubro mi rostro con mis manos—. Dime por favor que solo tu nos viste.

—Descuida, nadie mas los vio. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes? Pudiste decirme que salías con alguien.

—Lo siento, es que es un secreto. —Suelto un suspiro—. Bueno, ahora no tanto.

Rasca su mejilla.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—¿En serio? —Eso me llena de alivio—. Perdóname. En ningún momento quise darte esperanzas.

—No te preocupes. —Sonríe—. Estoy algo triste pero no enojado. Él es afortunado por tenerte.

Sonrío tímida.

—¿Eres feliz a su lado? —Pregunta.

—Muy feliz. —Respondo sin titubear.

—No te quito mas tiempo. Felicidades por graduarte. —Alza las cejas—. Prepárate para lo que viene y disfruta tus horas de sueño. Cuando empieces la universidad las echaras _muucho_ de menos.

—Gracias, supongo. —Dudo antes de preguntar—. Disculpa si te molesta, pero... ¿Por qué regresaste a Francia?

Aprieta sus labios.

—Con respecto a eso. Tuve un par de inconvenientes con una chica tan odiosa. —Suelta un suspiro—. Además, extrañaba París y a mi familia. Finalmente hable con mi padre y le dije que regresaría. —Chasquea la lengua—. Claro que no le gustó mucho, pero termino cediendo.

—Así que una chica te volvía loco, ¿eh? —Digo burlona.

—No tienes idea. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Lo bueno es que no volveré a ver a Daniela Miller.

—Ya debo entrar. —Le sonrío—. Nos vemos. Sin rencores, ¿verdad?

—Todo bien entre nosotros. Y suerte con tu superhéroe.

────────────────────────

Tikki se encuentra comiendo sus galletas mientras que yo estoy terminando algunos bocetos. Me pregunto si Chat ya se habrá graduado. Nunca me contó cuando seria y no lo he visto desde hace unos días. Ahora que lo pienso, voy a tener que hacer malabares con lo de la universidad, ser Ladybug y pasar tiempo con mi novio. Desearía poder clonarme. Mi vida ya de por si era complicada y pronto lo sería aún más.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —Pregunta Tikki.

—Pues, sí. —Jugueteo con la pulsera de plata que Chat me dio como regalo de Navidad—. ¿Las antiguas Ladybug no pensaron en renunciar en algún momento?

Ella vacila antes de contestar.

—Si. De hecho, una de ellas lo termino haciendo, pero era porque ya había formado una familia.

Familia. Aparte de mi meta de ser una gran diseñadora de modas también me he plantado esa idea de casarme y tener hijos. Pero antes había elegido a Adrien como el hombre que compartiría mi vida. Las cosas han cambiado, no es al modelo con quien me imagino formar una familia sino con cierto héroe. Si mi relación con Chat Noir sigue marchando de maravilla, habrá la posibilidad de que suenen campanas de boda.

La realidad me da una bofetada. Si lo nuestro iba en serio, no podría seguir ocultándole que soy Ladybug y eso también implicaba que me revelara su identidad. La cuestión es: ¿estaba preparada para eso?

El sonido de la trampilla abriéndose alerta a mi kwami. Se esconde justo cuando Chat entra.

Camino hacia la escalera para luego subirla.

—Buenas noches, Prrrincess. —Dice alegre.

—Chaton. —Me arrojo a sus brazos y uno nuestros labios.

—Felicidades, ya eres una graduada. —Susurra.

—Llegue a pensar que no lo lograría.

Vaya que tenía miedo de no lograrlo. Julinette Blanchet nos hizo temblar los últimos meses, parecía que esa mujer no nos quería ver graduados. Afortunadamente, pudimos salir victoriosos. ¡Chupate esa, bruja!

—Eres una chica maravillosa e inteligente. Era obvio que lo lograrías. —Besa mi frente—. ¿Sabes, qué? Quisiera que me besaras hasta dejarme sin aliento. Perder el conocimiento, tocar el cielo contigo.

Creo que mi corazón acaba de dar una pirueta por esas palabras.

Hasta que la duda me atraviesa.

—Alto. Eso que has dicho. ¿De donde lo has sacado? —Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Crees que no puedo decir cosas románticas, Princess? —Pregunta ofendido.

—Chat. —Rodo los ojos.

Hace un puchero.

—Ok. Lo saque de internet.

—Ja.

—Que te parece si hacemos algo más... divertido.

Doy un respingo cuando sus manos cubren mis pechos. Gimo, sintiendo como mis pezones empiezan a ponerse duros.

Gruñe al momento de acariciarlos y apretarlos.

—Se que ya lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a decir. Amo tus pechos.

Se inclina para besarme.

—Veo que alguien está desesperado. —Digo al ver su erección.

—Esto es lo que me provocas. —Coge mi mano y la desliza sobre su miembro—. Así que debes hacerte responsable.

Otro gemido sale de mis labios cuando me mordisquea el cuello.

—No se diga más.

Cojo la parte inferior de la blusa y me la quito. Al ver mis pechos, Chat se relame los labios. Se retira el guante de la mano izquierda.

—Esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá.

—Dios, eso espero.

Y vaya que lo esperaba. Las veces que he hemos estado a punto de llegar a la última fase, nos terminan cortando el rollo; si no son mis padres son los villanos. Ya estoy hasta la madre de esta situación.

Chat se sienta en la cama y subo a su regazo. Llevo mi boca a la suya. Sus manos acarician mi vientre, luego suben para atrapar mis pechos. Jadeo, cuando una de sus manos se mete entre nosotros para tocarme el coño sobre el short de lana.

—Preciosa, estas caliente.

—Es lo que provocas. —Lamo su lóbulo—. Y debes hacerte responsable.

Se ríe por haber usado sus palabras. En un movimiento rápido me tumba sobre el colchón, empieza con la tarea de succionar mi pezón y mis gimoteos no se hacen esperar. Agarra la parte del elástico del short para retirar la prenda por mis piernas. Tomo su cascabel y lo deslizo hasta el final. Mientras su lengua juguetea con uno de mis botones duros, retira mis bragas.

Separa su boca de mi pecho para mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos verdes brillan intensos por la lujuria. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca entreabierta. Una imagen tan sexy que no borrare de mi mente.

El rubio termina de despojarse de su traje.

Crea un camino de besos que van desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre. Es una sensación deliciosa que provoca un hormigueo en mi entrepierna. Se me hace un poco injusto que sea yo quien se este llevando la mejor parte. Decido que es mi turno de dar placer. Chat Noir emite un sonido de sorpresa cuando lo arrojo sobre la cama. Los papeles se han invertido, agarro su pene y muevo mi mano de arriba abajo mientras reparto besos por su tableta de chocolate. O Chat va al gym o este es el resultado de las batallas contra los supervillanos.

Detengo mi labor para sentarme de rodillas. Él suelta un gruñido cuando doy un lengüetazo en su miembro.

Una parte de mi sigue pensando que esto es demasiado surrealista. Si mi yo del pasado me viera en esta situación, se desmallaría. O me reprocharía mientras sus manos están ocupadas estrangulándome.

Con la punta de mi lengua dibujo círculos sobre su glande. Los jadeos de mi novio son una clara señal de que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Tu lengua es sensacional, Princess. —Dice entrecortado.

Se estremece cuando introduzco su polla en mi boca.

—Error. Tu boca es MUCHO mejor.

Ahogo una risa. Me encanta cuando me dice ese tipo de cosas, estimula mí ego. Esos sonidos sexys que salen de su garganta por chupar su polla me ponen cachonda. Envió mi mano hacia mi coño, al tocar mi clítoris siento espasmos. Estoy mas mojada que una estrella de mar. Chat sonríe al ver que me autosatisfago, coloca sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me acaricia. Un gesto que dice «lo estas haciendo bien, nena».

—Marinette, por mucho que me gusten tus mamadas. —Suelta un gemido—. ¿Te importa si dejamos los juegos previos y vamos a lo serio?

Chat suelta una risa cuando me lanzo sobre la cama rápidamente al terminar de hablar. No me importa si piensa que estoy desesperada. De acuerdo, estoy DESESPERADA. Pero es razonable porque llevo esperando este momento durante meses. Ruego para mis adentros que ha nadie se le ocurra interrumpirnos.

Abre mis piernas y se posiciona entre ellas. Su glande se restriega contra mis labios inferiores y empiezo a ver estrellas. Detengo a Chat Noir justo cuando está por entrar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Por mucho que te ame no estoy lista para tener gatitos.

—Se me había olvidado. —Sonríe apenado.

Alarga su brazo para coger su traje. Abre la cremallera de uno de sus bolsillos y saca un condón. Se lo coloca rápidamente y un pensamiento fugaz se me cruza. La primera vez de una mujer duele. Recuerdo a Alya decir que cuando tuvo relaciones con Nino sintió que le perforaban el vientre. Un leve escalofrió surca por mi espalda. ¿Perder la virginidad es tan doloroso como lo pintan o es mera exageración?

_Descuida, chica. Estas a punto de saberlo._

Le hago un corte de mangas a mi subconciencia. Chat sumerge uno de sus dedos en mi interior y lo mueve. Cierro los ojos, dejo de pensar y me dedico a disfrutar del placer que estoy experimentando. Retira su dedo. Sus rasgos están tensos mientras lleva su erección a mi apertura.

Trago saliva.

—Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo. ¿Esta bien?

Asiento con la cabeza. Chat coge aire y empuja su miembro. Cierro los parpados, apretando duramente las sabanas. Solo ha entrado un milímetro, pero la presión en mis paredes es intensa. El rubio vuelve a empujar y ahí se encuentra con un obstáculo. Se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo, entonces deja de moverse. Quedándose inmóvil.

—Por favor. Hazlo de una puta vez.

Reprime una carcajada.

—Podría lastimarte. —Besa tiernamente mi frente.

—Mientras más rápido mejor. —Le sonrío—. Venga ya. Hemos esperado por esto.

—¿Segura? —Dice acariciando mis mejillas.

—Sí.

Agarra mis caderas, se hunde hasta al fondo y abro la boca para soltar un grito, pero inmediatamente Chat lo impide con su mano. La sacudida de dolor me tensa. Finalmente él está dentro, completamente.

Respira entrecortadamente.

—Joder. Princess, tienes un coño muy apretado.

A pesar de estar en esta situación no puedo evitar reírme.

—No tenia idea. —Digo entre risitas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien. —Siento como el dolor empieza a disminuir. Muevo levemente mis caderas y Chat gruñe.

Apoya sus manos a mis costados.

—Ya puedes moverte. —Susurro.

—Gracias a Dios.

Su boca se encuentra con la mía en un beso apasionado. A continuación, sus caderas empiezan a moverse, empujan y retroceden a un ritmo lento. Me agarro a él con firmeza, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas. El contacto se hace mas profundo, clavo mis uñas en su espalda cuando acelera el ritmo.

— _Ohhhh._ Mas. —Mi tono de voz es ronca.

Esto es jodidamente increíble. Siento que me llena una y otra vez, cada golpe es una descarga de éxtasis. Las penetraciones aumentan, sus codos descansan a cada lado de mi cabeza. Nuestros gemidos inundan la habitación, siento una punzada de culpa por Tikki, la pequeña debe estar oculta en alguna parte, escuchando como su portadora es cogida por el superhéroe de París. Gotas de sudor escurren por su rostro, mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras empuja su polla mas adentro.

—¡Chat Noir!

Aprovecha mi gemido para introducir su lengua en mi boca, nuestras lenguas comienzan a danzar, mete su mano izquierda donde nuestros cuerpos se unen y me frota el clítoris. Nuestros cuerpos están empapados de sudor, con una elevada temperatura. Seguimos besándonos mientras empuja hacia adelante con fuerza. Puedo sentir como mis paredes vaginales abrazan su erección. Emito un quejido cuando saca su miembro. Ahora me siento vacía.

Acto seguido me incorpora en la cama para luego colocarme en cuatro. La adrenalina recorre por mis venas. Sin previo aviso introduce su erección dentro de mi de una estocada. Ahogo un grito, apretando los labios. Sus manos agarran mis pechos mientras arremete contra mi otra vez. Chat se da a la deliciosa tarea de jugar con mis pezones y besar mi cuello. Me inclino hacia abajo, quedando mi rostro sobre la almohada y mis codos sobre el colchón, gran idea porque lo siento aun mas adentro. De repente, toca un punto profundo, aquello que llaman punto G.

— _Siiii._ Follame ahí, gatito. Justo AHÍ.

—Como desees, Princess.

Su respiración se acelera y empuja con mas fuerza. Jadeo entrecortada, dirijo mi mano a mi clítoris que se encuentra hinchado y palpitante. Con mis dedos índice y corazón lo acaricio feroz. Mi vista se nubla, la cabeza me da vueltas por la excitación. Por alguna razón, empiezo a ver fuegos artificiales, como si se tratase del 4 de Julio. Lo único que sale de mis labios son mis gemidos que incluyen las palabras; <<Chat Noir>>, <<Oh, sí>> y <<Más>>. Sigo arremetiendo contra mi clítoris, volviéndome loca con cada embestida. Chat agarra mis caderas y aumenta las penetraciones. Una tensión se forma en mi vientre, amortiguo un grito en la almohada cuando mi interior explota en un orgasmo. El rubio lanza un gruñido, dando una dura estocada mientras eyacula.

Con nuestra respiracion acelerada y jadeando; nos tumbamos de lado, el uno frente al otro. Estoy demasiado relajada y agotada. Ni una batalla me había dejado así de muerta. Prácticamente nuestros cuerpos brillan por el sudor. Las mejillas de mi novio están coloradas y una hermosa sonrisa adorna su rostro.

—No creo tener fuerzas para ir a casa. —Dice riéndose.

—Entonces, quédate a dormir. —Con esfuerzo cojo la sabana y nos arropo—. Hasta que por fin lo logramos.

Resopla.

—Creí que este día no iba a llegar.

Junto nuestros cuerpos y me engulle en un abrazo.

—Por cierto. —Le miro a los ojos—. Ya te graduaste, ¿verdad?

—Así es. —Besa mi mejilla.

—¿A que universidad iras?

Sus ojos se abren a la par.

—Sobre eso... —Hace una pausa—. No te preocupes, no estaré tan lejos. —Susurra en mi oído—. No te libraras de este gato.

—Eso espero. —Aprieto los dientes—. Sonara egoísta, pero... no quiero separarme nunca de tu lado.

—Siempre estaremos juntos. Lo prometo. —Sonríe—. Después de todo, eres mía. 

Esas palabras me llenan de alegria. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, uniendo nuestras bocas en un tierno y suave beso.

—Te amo, Chat Noir.

—Te amo, Marinette.


	14. Epílogo

**Adrien**

El silencio reinaba entre los dos.

Marinette no ha dicho ni una palabra desde hace aproximadamente veinte segundos. Mi respiración estaba acelerada, mis manos sudando; y eso que están cubiertas por guantes. Obligo a mi cuerpo a mantener la compostura a pesar de que estoy a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa. Su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, ni siquiera pestañea y su mirada fija hacia a mi me daba algo de escalofríos. ¡Esto es desesperante por Dios!

De repente, ¡zas!, Marinette se ha desmallado. Reacciono rápidamente, me siento en el piso de mármol sobre mis rodillas para cogerla en brazos. Emito un quejido de angustia, conociéndola era evidente que algo como esto sucediera. Plagg estaba seguro que esto es una locura. De acuerdo, ese gato glotón tenia toda la razón, es verdad, lo que había decidido era una completa locura. Pero en mi defensa ¡Es una locura por amor!

Minutos más tarde, la azabache empieza a recobrar la conciencia. Parpadea confundida, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, su cabeza está sobre mis muslos y el resto de su cuerpo descansa a lo largo de la banca. Con delicadeza la ayudado a sentarse a mi lado.

Se restregó los ojos.

—Chat, tuve un sueño raro. —Murmuró—. En el sueño prácticamente me raptaste de mi habitación y me traías a Notre Dame para casarnos. Que descabellado, ¿no?

Siento cosquilleos en la garganta.

—Eso no fue un sueño. —Abre sus ojos a la par—. Estamos en Notre Dame y te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

Esta vez no hubo silencio sino un grito ensordecedor de su parte. Un grito que retumbo por todo el lugar, sentí como una punzada de dolor se alojaba en mis tímpanos. Tremenda potencia pulmonar que ella poseía.

—¿¡Como que casarnos!? —Suelta alarmada—. ¡Te has vuelto loco! Solamente tenemos diecisiete años. ¿Matrimonio? Pero si solo llevamos poco tiempo de noviazgo. Una boda se la debe planear con mucha antelación, ¡no de esta forma!

—Lo se muy bien. —Me sobo la cien—. Mira, si no hubiera surgido este problema hubiéramos esperado hasta graduarnos, se que somos muy jóvenes y que el matrimonio es un gran paso que se da y no es algo que se tome a la ligera. —Hago una pausa—. Pero no quiero separarme de ti y esta es la única forma que encontré para estar juntos.

—¿De que estas hablando? —Su voz tiembla—. ¿Cuál problema? ¿Separarnos...?

—Mi padre quiere que estudie en el extranjero. —Muerdo mi labio inferior—. No servirá de nada que hable con él. Cuando decide algo, nada lo hará cambiar de opinión.

Agacha la cabeza.

—Pero está mal. —Sus ojos se cristalizan—. No quiero que te vayas, pero casándonos a escondidas no es la solución. Es más, podría empeorar las cosas. —Coge aire—. Y no es así como me imaginaba mi boda. —Añade.

—Eso no es problema. Podremos casarnos otra vez y tendrás la boda más hermosa que haya habido en esta ciudad. —Digo apresurado mientras tomo sus manos—. Por favor, Marinette. Piensa en nosotros, no quiero perderte.

—Volveremos a estar juntos cuando regreses. —Lo dice con una sonrisa, pero es evidente que le duele decir eso—. Prometo que te esperare.

—No se trata solo de esperar. —Insisto con amargura—. ¿Qué tal si mi padre se le ocurre dejarme vivir en los Estados Unidos? ¿Y si decide comprometerme con alguien? ¿¡Acaso quieres que eso pase!?

Quizás estoy exagerando, pero de mi padre me puedo esperar lo que sea. Presionarla para que acepte es algo ruin. Pero me niego a perderla.

Comienza a sollozar.

—N-no... —Balbucea, dejando salir un rio de lágrimas—. Esto es difícil, ¿vale? Entiende que lo que me pides es una locura, tengo miedo de la reacción de mis padres y lo que ocurra en el futuro. —Toma un largo respiro—. Y no olvidemos que no se quien eres.

Me tenso con lo último.

—Eso se puede arreglar ahora. —Se queda boquiabierta—. Ya es momento que sepas quien esta debajo de la máscara.

—¡No! —Retira las lágrimas con sus dedos—. ¿Qué pasa si llego a ser akumatizada? Al saber tu identidad podría revelárselo a Hawk Moth, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

—Joder. No te lo puedo ocultar por siempre. —Suelto un suspiro—. Todo saldrá bien.

—No lo entiendes. —Niega con la cabeza—. Si me dices tu identidad yo tendré que...

Arqueo una ceja.

—¿Tendrás que?

—Tendría que revelarte un secreto. —Susurra mirando hacia otra dirección.

Al escuchar <<secreto>>, se me acorta la respiración. ¿Marinette me esta ocultando algo?

—¿Qué secreto? —La agarro de los hombros—. Contéstame.

—No estoy lista para decírtelo. —Evita el contacto de mis ojos—. Al menos, no por ahora.

—Lamento decirte que <<tiempo>> es algo que se nos esta agotando. —Paso una frustrada mano por mi cabello—. Me iré pasado mañana.

Ella da un respingo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste. Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. —Junto su frente con la mía—. Cásate conmigo, Princess.

Se estremece ante el contacto.

—Yo... —Titubea.

—¿Me amas? —Pregunto entrecortado.

—Por supuesto que te amo. —Lleva su mano hacia mi mejilla.

—¿Has escuchado la frase de que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir? —Ella asiente—. A la mierda con eso. Si amas verdaderamente no debes alejarte sino luchar por ese amor.

—Chat... —Pronuncia sorprendida.

—Quédate conmigo, Princess. —Nuestros labios se rosan—. Hasta el final.

────────────────────────

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que temía que en cualquier momento se me saliera del pecho. Caminaba de izquierda a derecha, frotando mis manos, sintiendo como los nervios me carcomían. Después de una larga platica y unos besos, finalmente Marinette aceptó que nos casáramos. Admito que aquello me costo mas de lo que creía. Comienzo a morderme las uñas de gato, una risita resuena a mi lado deteniéndome en seco.

Un hombre alto de cabellera castaña da unas palmadas en mi espalda.

—Hijo, es normal sentir nervios, pero debes relajarte. —Dice con una sonrisa—. Háras un agujero en el piso. 

Trato de tranquilizarme, pero se me esta haciendo imposible. ¿Qué tal si ella se arrepintió? ¿Y si se escapó? Por Dios. Marinette no seria capaz de dejarme plantado, ¿o sí?

—A propósito. —Se cruza de brazos—. ¿Por qué no te vestiste de traje?

—Me preocupe mas por conseguir el vestido de novia. —Sonrió tímido—. Pero no tiene nada de malo casarme sin un traje, ¿verdad?

—La ropa no es importante. Es el amor que se tienen.

—Por cierto. Le agradezco una vez mas por acceder a casarnos.

—Es un honor ser quien celebre el matrimonio de uno de nuestros queridos superhéroes.

Una mujer mayor se acerca a nosotros.

—Disculpen por interrumpir. —Dice apenada—. La novia ya esta lista.

—Bien. Es momento de comenzar.

Dicho esto, el cura se posiciono en el altar frente a mi mientras que la mujer se dirigía hacia el órgano. Me voltee mirando hacia el pasillo y los asientos vacíos. Yo tampoco me imaginaba que mi boda iba ser así. Al igual que Marinette también sentía miedo, estábamos a punto de unir nuestras vidas. ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Si bien ella estudiará diseño de modas. ¿Y yo? No tenía ni puta idea. A ver, soy uno de los modelos juveniles mas aclamados del momento, estoy seguro que cualquier agencia me contrataría. Con respecto a la universidad, podría licenciarme en música, digo, podría sacarle provecho a mi voz, ¿no?

Lo bueno de todo esto es que no teníamos que preocuparnos por el dinero gracias a una cuenta bancaria, cortesía de mi madre. Con eso podríamos sobrevivir por un tiempo y pagar mis estudios.

La marcha nupcial suena y mi cuerpo se tensa. Marinette asomó la cabeza en la entrada, a paso lento se encaminó hacia el altar. Mi boca se entreabio, Dios mío, valió la pena haber robado ese vestido de la empresa de mi padre. Fue una buena elección el vestido corte princesa con escote corazón. Sonará trillado, Marinette es la novia más hermosa que he visto; y eso que sólo he asistido a dos bodas. ¡Madre mía! Está bellísima. Me siento el hombre más afortunado por tenerla. Su cabello suelto está adornado por esa tiara de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes y el velo. Cuando está más cerca puedo apreciar un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, eso y que está sosteniendo con fuerza el ramo de rosas blancas y rosadas.

Está igual o más nerviosa que yo.

Finalmente quedamos cara a cara. Le ofrezco una sonrisa y estiró mi mano, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, entregandome su mano.

—Eres la mujer más bella de este mundo.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí.

—Y tu el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido.

A continuación, nuestras miradas se concentran en el cura. El hombre carraspeó y comenzó la ceremonia.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos jóvenes enamorados en santo matrimonio.

—Padre. —Interrumpo—. Mejor nos saltamos a la parte del «acepto».

—¡Chat Noir! —Reprochó Marinette.

El cura soltó una risa.

—Sólo por esta vez. —Cedió.

—Gracias.

—Bien. —Dirigió su mirada a mi—. Chat Noir. ¿Aceptas a Marinette Dupain-Cheng como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Aceptó. —Sonrío.

—Y tu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿Aceptas a Chat Noir como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Aceptó. —Dijo mientras me sonreía.

—Los anillos.

De uno de mis bolsillos saque dos anillos de oro. Tome la mano izquierda de Marinette, colocando el anillo en su dedo anular. Después, ella realizó lo mismo conmigo.

—Como no hay más personas, no tiene caso preguntar quien se opone. —Los tres reímos—. Por el poder que se me ha otorgado. Yo los declaró marido y mujer. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre. Puedes besar a la novia.

—Se equivoca, Padre. —El cura parpadea confuso—. Besare a mi esposa.

Poso mis manos sobre su cintura, atrayendola hacia a mi mientras que ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me inclino hacia su rostro y nuestras bocas se juntan con suavidad. Una onda de calor se instala por mi pecho y sube hasta mis hombros cuando nuestros labios se mueven al compás. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuello, rozándolo con las yemas de sus dedos. Debido a la explosión de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, un ligero ronroneo salio de mi garganta. 

Nos separamos, abrí los ojos con lentitud y note un brillo inusual en sus ojos. 

Sonrió calidamente.

—Princess. —Susurro—. Prométeme que me seguirás amando cuando te revele mi identidad.

—No es necesario. —Se acurruca en mi pecho—. Te amo con y sin la máscara.

—Te amo. —Acaricio su mejilla—. Siempre contigo hasta el final, Marinette.

—Te amo. —Me besa—. Juntos hasta el final, Chat Noir.

Tomados de las manos caminamos hacia adelante por el pasillo.

Ya no había miedo, sólo felicidad. Teníamos en claro que al salir de la catedral se nos avecinaba muchos obstáculos. Se que mi padre estallara en cólera al saber que su hijo se casó a escondidas. Y tampoco es como si me importará, no daré un paso hacia atrás. Por otro lado, espero que los señores Dupain-Cheng puedan comprender la situación y lo acepten. También estaban nuestros amigos, Nino se enojara por no haber sido el padrino y ya me imagino la bomba de preguntas por parte de Alya. Además, espero no tener problemas con Ladybug por ocultarle mi relación y posteriormente casarme. 

—¿A donde vamos, Chat? —Pregunta al salir de la catedral. 

—A una pequeña casa que está a fueras de la ciudad. —La estrecho entre mis brazos—. Ahí pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas. 

—¿Que tal si alguien nos ve? —Susurra. 

—No pasara, confía en mi. 

—Confió en ti, Chaton. —Sonríe. 

—Mejor nos vamos. Está por anochecer. —Le doy un toque en la nariz—. Y ni creas que se me a olvidado que tienes que contarme tu secreto. 

—Al igual que tu debes mostrarme tu identidad. —Añade. 

—Cuando lleguemos, así sera. —Doy un beso en el dorso de su mano—. ¿Estas lista? Esposa. — Guiño el ojo. 

—Por supuesto. —Besa la punta de mi nariz—. Esposo.

Cuidadosamente la cargo al estilo nupcial. Ella arrojo el ramo y se aferro a mi cuello. Camine unos pocos metros hasta que di un ágil salto para correr sobre los techos de las casas y algunos edificios para salir de la ciudad. La noche había caído, la cabeza de Marinette reposaba en mi pecho, sus parpados estaban cerrados y una tierna sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Es increíble que una mujer tan hermosa y encantadora sea mi esposa. _Mi esposa._ Que maravilloso es poder decirlo. 

No me importa a quien me tenga que enfrentar. 

Nadie nos va a separar. 

Porque ella es... **mía.**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está publicada en mi cuenta de Wattpad, pero por la cuestión de que están eliminando fics con temática sexual... puesss decidí subirlo aquí :)   
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
